The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword?
by Raeighteen21
Summary: Sequel to 'The Bet'. Law & Order: SVU meets Rizzoli & Isles. Alex and Maura are working on a  not-so-secret  "project", and everybody in both their lives can't resist teasing them about it.  Alex/Olivia, Jane/Maura
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Pen Is Mightier Than The... Sword?**

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Dick Wolf, not me. *sad face*

**Rating: **MA +++

**Dedication:** For Emerald Eyes and Rae's Mistress... And Sez for sharing her toys

**AN:** 1821 and Rae are back with a sequel to 'The Bet'. It's basically crackfic and smut, so be prepared.

**...**

**The Pen Is Mightier Than The... Sword?**

**...**

**Chapter One:**

On most weekday evenings, Alex Cabot could be found in her office drafting motions, researching case law, and outlining her opening and closing statements for court. Unfortunately, some of her work still needed to be drafted by hand, but her faithful laptop was an ever-present feature while she completed her paperwork.

Today, however, was different. Alex Cabot was taking a well-deserved break from motions, case law, and oral arguments. One of her side-projects had distracted her, and now it was taking up her full attention.

"Hmm," she muttered to herself as she tapped her fingers restlessly against the keys of her laptop, not actually pressing any. She rolled her index fingers over the bars that marked the 'f' and 'j' keys, considering her options. "'The detective wrapped her lover in 'strong' arms' sounds a little too masculine..." Deleting the last few words, she replaced 'strong' with 'powerful' and moved on to the next sentence.

A few minutes later, she finished her spot-proof of the file sent to her and stared at the blinking cursor on her screen with an air of deep contemplation. The kiss between the two women had just broken, leaving them both gasping for air, but what should come next? Soft kisses punctuated by sweet words of affection? Groping? What would be the next logical step for these two characters to take?

A slow smile lifted the corners of her mouth as the perfect idea came to mind. "Oh yeah."

She started typing, murmuring her words aloud as they appeared on the screen. _"The detective's hands slid over the small of her lover's back, gliding effortlessly over the curve of the younger woman's ass, dipping further down until she was able to take hold of the delicious globes and use that hold to pull her lover in closer so that they were pressed together tightly. Hip to hip. Breast to breast. Their bodies melded together perfectly, but as far as either of them was concerned, they were still too far apart._

_'I want you,' the detective husked against the attorney's lips, punctuating her statement by squeezing the muscles under her hands, letting her breath, hot and full of promises, dance over sensitive flesh. 'I want to kiss you, all of you. I want to taste you. I want watch you writhe under me as I make you come undone.'"_

"Works for me," Alex smirked. She scrolled up to hit 'send' before popping up out of her chair to fetch a glass of wine before her online friend's response came back.

As she was rummaging around in the kitchen for the bottle and a glass, the attorney failed to notice the sound of the shower turning off. Silent feet padded into the living room, and the other occupant of the apartment peered curiously at the open window on the screen of the abandoned laptop.

A big grin spread across Olivia Benson's face as she read the recently sent e-mail. When Alex had told her she would 'finish working' while Olivia took her shower, the detective had pouted, but this was much more entertaining than the oral arguments Alex had claimed to be writing.

"Oh Alex," the brunette called out, surprising the prosecutor as she returned from the kitchen with a glass of red in her hand. Stepping back in surprise, the startled attorney managed not to spill her drink.

"Olivia? I thought you were still in the shower..."

"Not anymore. But that's where you should have been. As entertaining as your little 'project' is, wouldn't you rather have the real thing?"

Alex frowned as she considered her lover's suggestion. While Olivia's overtures were certainly tempting, she had really been looking forward to working on her 'special project' that evening, and she was honestly a little torn over the decision.

Olivia's smirk faded as long seconds ticked past without an answer from her obviously introspective lover. "Alex?"

Alex snapped her eyes back to Olivia, who was now looking at her as if she had grown a second head. "Hmm?"

"I want you," Olivia said, her voice low, steady, and unmistakably serious as she abandoned the laptop and made a direct line toward Alex who was now wearing the most adorable embarrassed smile she'd ever seen. "I want to kiss you," she whispered as she leaned in and captured Alex's lips in a slow, lingering kiss. "All of you," she recited the words her lover had penned only moments before.

Alex couldn't help herself. She laughed. "Okay, I need to go edit that line." She shook her head as she pushed past a now thoroughly stunned Olivia to try and reach her computer. "Obviously, the words in my head don't work in real life…"

Olivia frowned, grabbing Alex's wrist to stop her from returning to her laptop. Was the attorney seriously turning her down a second time in order to work on her story? That just wouldn't do.

Deciding to remind Alex exactly what she was giving up, the detective pulled the blonde back into her arms and held her, nuzzling her cheek before nipping an available earlobe. Olivia trailed kisses along the line of Alex's throat from behind, moving down her shoulder as her hands began to wander...

Momentarily distracted by Olivia's assault, Alex groaned and leaned closer into the touch. Olivia's hands settled around her waist, trailing just beneath the hem of her shirt and teasing the skin there, lighting it on fire. _'Wait,'_ Alex thought, _'isn't there something I'm supposed to be doing? Oh!'_

"Liv, if I don't fix it now, I'll forget..." Alex whispered, trying to pull away from her lover. Olivia didn't let go. If it was just a case of Alex not being in the mood or feeling under the weather, the detective would have stopped immediately, but the ADA was obviously reacting to her touch, and Olivia wasn't going to give up the chance to make love for the sake of Alex's prose.

Olivia held Alex firmly by the hip as she slipped her free hand under the hem of the younger woman's shirt. She smiled when Alex's breath hitch as her fingertips skimmed the sensitive underside of a breast, and took that sound as permission to continue on – which she did by sliding her hand over the breast to palm it possessively. "Do you really," she squeezed the breast in her hand, "want to write, right now?"

Alex closed her eyes and whimpered as her body and her mind waged a silent war with each other. She gasped as Olivia's thumb began brushing back and forth over her silk covered nipple and, as electricity shot through her from the touch, her body won. "No."

Olivia froze. "No, what, sweetie?" she asked, needing to hear that this was what Alex wanted.

"No, I don't want to write."

Olivia smiled in victory and lowered her lips back to the sensitive column of Alex's throat. "What do you want?" she husked against pale flesh, punctuating her statement by nipping gently at Alex's neck.

"You know..." Alex dodged the question, trying to press herself more firmly into Olivia's hand, but the detective's touch stayed gentle, stimulating and teasing her at the same time.

Now Olivia knew she had the attorney right where she wanted her. "But you're so good with words. Tell me," she murmured against warm skin, using her teeth to coax another hiss and sigh from Alex. Delicious. When Alex didn't answer, too distracted by the way Olivia's other hand crept down her stomach and skimmed above the waistline of her pants, Olivia continued to tease her lover. "I thought you wanted to writhe underneath me as I make you come undone?"

Alex couldn't even find it in herself to be annoyed at Olivia for quoting her own Harlequinn-esque phrases back at her. "I want you. Inside me. Now."

"Can you make it to the bedroom?"

The blonde shook her head, whimpering as she tried to reach down and force Olivia's hand lower. "Liv..."

Alexx closed her eyes and groaned. "Now, baby, please."

"Please… what?" Olivia pushed, wanting to hear those two little words. She loved when Alex begged, when Alex asked to be taken, and she knew that tonight was one of those special nights when the blonde's need would outweigh her embarrassment enough to ask for exactly what she wanted.

And Alex didn't disappoint. "Fuck me now, Liv."

Olivia smiled and rewarded Alex by immediately slipping her hand down inside Alex's panties and yoga pants, the elastic stretching around her just as she knew the blonde would be soon enough. She sucked hungrily against Alex's neck, raking her teeth over the sensitive skin as she moved low enough to dip an exploratory finger between Alex's legs.

"Fuck, you're soaked," she growled as she moved deeper, reaching to gather more of Alex's arousal before pulling back enough to deliver a series of light, quick flicks against the blonde's clit. "Does writing porn really make you this wet? This ready?"

Alex stiffened at the word 'porn'. "Erotica," she corrected.

"Baby..." Olivia let her voice trail off, moving downward to stir and circle Alex's entrance with her fingers. "- it's porn."

"Not," Alex panted.

"Are you really-" the detective buried her face in Alex's soft hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and the touch of perfume at the base of her neck, "-going to argue with me..." Pausing, she began sucking on the lobe of Alex's ear as two fingers slowly, oh so slowly began pressing in, stretching the blonde's tight, warm inner muscles, "-right now?"

Alex groaned when Olivia began to shift back out too soon. "No..."

"No, you're not going to argue with me? Or no, you don't write porn?"

"God, I don't know! Just don't stop!"

Feeling just a little bit sorry for Alex, and more than a little proud of herself for getting the prosecutor into such a worked-up state (even with the help of a little 'porn'), Olivia curled two fingers back inside, twisting sharply and smiling in triumph as Alex screamed for her. The attorney's hips started moving, trying to find a way to rock against her lover's teasing hand, but it was difficult for her to thrust down on the detective's fingers unless Olivia helped by adding momentum. And while Olivia had felt sorry enough for Alex to give in a little before, she didn't feel nearly sorry enough to speed up the motion of her hand.

Alex whimpered as Olivia set a tortuously slow tempo, giving her just enough to make her hunger for more, but not nearly enough to move her closer to climax. She reached down with her right hand to place it over Olivia's through the thin material of her pants, trying to force the brunette's thrusts faster, but Olivia was wise to her motives and refused to acquiesce to her needs.

"Nuh-uh," Olivia hummed. "I would have let you choose the pace had you joined me in the shower, but you wanted to 'work'," she stressed the word by twisting her fingers deep inside Alex, tearing another scream from the blonde's throat.

"Liv," Alex moaned. "Please."

That 'please' made Olivia come undone. The last of her resolve shattered, and she began stroking more forcefully through Alex's folds, flicking over her clit and enjoying the way that the attorney's hips bucked in response. Alex's hand, which was still positioned over top of Olivia's, pressed tighter against the fingers working steadily beneath the fabric of her pants. Turning her head, the prosecutor searched blindly for Olivia's lips, wanting the connection between them to last when she finally let go.

Sensing Alex's needs, Olivia met her half way and brought their mouths together in a deep kiss. She was just in time to swallow Alex's moans of ecstasy as her body went rigid in Olivia's arms, muscles locking tight and then relaxing as she collapsed back into the detective's chest. "Mmm..." she sighed against Olivia's mouth, blinking slightly to refocus her fuzzy vision. Olivia gave her a series of short, quick kisses as her hand began moving in soft circles, not wanting to startle Alex by stopping all at once.

"See?" Olivia whispered, kissing Alex's chin before touching their noses together. "I told you I was better than porn."

Alex groaned, and this time it wasn't because of her lingering arousal. "You are impossible."

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Maura Isles smiled as she checked her email inbox and saw the message from her friend in New York. Their little project was just starting to take off, and she was excited to see what Alex had sent her. She cast a wary eye around the morgue, making sure that the various random attendants and other personnel were gone (which they were) before she opened the email and sat back to read.

She smiled as she scanned through the text, thinking it was a bit too Harlequin-esque for her taste, but that she could work with it – until she came to the one word in the 'story' that had her instantly clicking her tongue in disapproval. "Really now, Alex," she muttered as she highlighted the word 'attorney' and changed it to 'medical examiner'. "Much better," she said with a self-satisfied smile.

She reread Alex's words for a second time, her hands folded under her chin as she thought about what she should write to continue their story.

Freshly inspired, Maura began clicking out her first sentence on the keyboard of her laptop. _'The medical examiner ran her fingers through the detective's dark hair, leaving it playfully mussed.'_ She paused, sighing as she pictured her own lover in such an attractively disheveled state...

"Maura?"

The ME shot up from her chair, standing awkwardly behind her desk and clutching a hand to her heart. Staring at the intruder, she relaxed a little when she realized that it was only Korsak. "Detective Korsak! You nearly gave me a stroke. What do you need?" she snapped, surprised and a little irritated by the interruption.

The detective ignored Maura's clipped tone. "I wanted to skim the autopsy report on our latest John Doe," he said.

"Anything specific?"

"The toxicology report."

Maura glanced to her left, fidgeting nervously with the bracelet on her wrist. "It's not finished yet," she hedged.

Korsak frowned as he worked his way around the autopsy suite toward the little desk against the wall where Maura was standing. "I just got off the phone with Bailey and she told me that she sent it to you about an hour ago. Did you not see it?"

Maura shifted to block the screen from the detective, but was taken completely by surprise when Jane's voice called out from the hallway. "Dammit, Korsak! I told you to wait for me! That slimy bastard was trying to tow my car again, I could have used the help."

Maura groaned and rolled her eyes to the ceiling in a silent prayer for divine intervention. 'Please let them leave, I can't shut the computer down without them seeing.'

"Sorry," Korsak replied, not really sounding sorry at all. "Doctor Isles says she didn't see the tox report we need."

"Hmm," Jane hummed as she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe it's because of the software upgrade the techs installed last night. I spent half an hour trying to figure my damned email out this morning. Here, lemme have a look," she smiled helpfully as she crossed the room to Maura's computer, "I actually paid attention to what the geek-squad guy did, so I should be able to fix it."

"No need!" Maura blurted out, hoping that the two detectives wouldn't notice her uncharacteristically nervous body movements. She walked around to the side of her desk, not so subtly trying to block Jane's path to her computer. "Um, do you want to go and get some lunch? Maybe I can figure out how to get you the autopsy report when we get back...?"

Jane frowned, immediately suspicious of Maura's strange behavior. Although she was a detective with acute observational skills, any bum off the street probably would have recognized the panicked expression on the medical examiner's face. "Um, we just came from lunch. Why don't you let me take a look at it now?"

"Fine," Maura squeaked, backing up several steps as Jane started walking forward into her space. When it became apparent that Jane was determined to be "helpful", Maura resorted to standing in front of the computer screen itself, hiding it from Jane's view. Reaching backwards, the doctor tried to save herself from embarrassment with one last-ditch effort - attempting to close the window without actually turning around to face the computer. Unfortunately, as intelligent and talented as she was, using a mouse backwards while watching from the corner of her eye was not in her repertoire of skills.

Jane wrinkled her forehead, trying to figure out what her lover was up to. Maura had never been good at hiding things, but this behavior was peculiar even for her. "Maur, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure, of course," Maura rambled in a very un-Maura like fashion. "I just… why don't we go get some coffee and we can swing by Bailey's office on the way to grab the report there?"

Jane frowned. Something was definitely amiss. "Are you sure you're okay, Maur?" she asked softly, her keen brown eyes studying Maura's face carefully.

Maura sighed. "I'm fine, Jane. Really," she assured the brunette. "I just… can you give me a minute to close out what I was looking at?"

Jane nodded slowly. "Of course."

"Thank you," Maura murmured as she turned to her computer.

Ever the detective, Jane looked over the blonde's shoulder to see what it was, exactly, that had the Medical Examiner acting so odd. Her eyes widened as she skimmed through the email that was up on the screen. "Holy shit Maura," she whispered as the message disappeared and Maura closed out her private email for her work one.

Maura stiffened at the tone in Jane's voice, but decided that avoidance would be the ideal approach to handling the situation at the moment. "Here is your report, Detectives," she chirped as she hit the 'print' button.

Still shocked by what she had seen, Jane gave herself a mental shake and tried to push down feelings of surprise and amusement. Granted, Maura was a passionate and enthusiastic lover, but this... this just didn't seem to be her style. Still, it was an interesting new facet to her lover's personality, and she wouldn't be a real girlfriend if she didn't exploit it and tease the ME for everything she was worth. "Hey, blondie, are you sure you printed the right document?" the detective said, trying to sound casual.

Maura's heart rate instantly accelerated, and her eyes widened with panic as she ran over to the printer to snatch up the papers it was spitting out. She almost fell over with relief when she recognized the boring, familiar medical jargon that filled the autopsy report. "Jane! That was cruel," she said, attempting to control her breathing.

Jane winked while Korsak frowned in confusion. "Huh? What did Jane do?" he asked, walking over to join Maura and peer down at the autopsy report. Scanning down to the conclusions, he clicked his tongue. "Mm mm mm... It looks like we were right and our vic's toxicology was abnormal. You think it's the cause of death?"

Maura gave him a frosty stare, which he didn't really deserve, and shoved the report into his hands. "That's what it says in the report, doesn't it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I really should get back to work."

"Yeah, work," Jane chuckled, strolling towards the door to Maura's office. "Have fun with your _work, _then."

Maura just sighed and dropped heavily into her chair as the heel of Jane's boot disappeared around the corner. Her eyes flicked to her computer screen and she silently chastised herself for being careless enough to get caught perusing her private emails at work. Because of this, while her fingers itched to return to her project, she started reading the report on the John Doe that she just handed to Korsak and Jane – double checking the results to see if there were any new clues as to the unidentified man's identity.

She was halfway through the report when the cell phone in her pocket buzzed. She kept reading as she reached into her pocket to grab the phone, waiting until she was at the end of the section of the report that covered the mass and condition of the unidentified man's internal organs to look down.

"Jane," she smiled at the familiar face of her detective when it flashed on her screen. "I wonder if they got a lead," she mused to herself as she opened the text message. Her eyes about bugged out of her head when she saw what her lover had sent.

'_Want to do a little scene recreation? Maybe your writing could use some inspiration...'_

Maura's breath caught in her chest. It wasn't a particularly dirty text message in and of itself, but the implications behind it made her face burn with heat. Was Jane really suggesting what Maura thought she was suggesting? Sure, Jane had flirted with her at work before... teased her with some nerdy "science" pickup lines she had found on the internet ("I wish I was the enzyme helicase so I could unzip your genes"), but what if she was serious? Swallowing nervously, Maura tried to work some moisture into her suddenly dry mouth. She glanced at the autopsy report, then at the text message still open on her phone's screen. Finally, she gave in and started typing a response.

_'What exactly did you have in mind?'_

She set down the phone with shaking hands and tried to focus on her report. Her attempts failed when images of Jane's 'scene recreation' filled her head, making her heart pound harder against her ribcage. When the phone buzzed again, Maura was so flustered that she almost fell out of her chair. She picked up the phone as fast as possible to stop it from rattling against the top of her wooden desk and accepted the text.

'_Come to my place tonight and find out.'_

"Oooh," Maura half-sighed, half-moaned at the unspoken promise in her lover's words. Research had never sounded so… exciting. And, for her, that was saying something. She licked her lips and typed back,_ 'What time?'_

Maura set her phone in her lap and tried to refocus her attention on work, but her usually unwavering focus was completely shot and she forgot every other word that she read. Who would have ever thought that writing erotica could be so damned distracting?

When her phone buzzed in her lap with Jane's response, Maura jumped slightly, sending the device clattering onto the floor. She dove under the desk to retrieve it, smacking her head on the underside of the desk as she withdrew from the leg space with a resounding 'crack', followed by a very-un-Maura-like curse. "Fuck!"

'_Seven. And don't change, keep your heels on.'_

Maura smiled and wasted no time in answering. _'Only if you wear your leather jacket… Detective.'_ She smiled as she hit 'send' and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs as she waited for Jane's response.

Which came back almost immediately, as if the brunette had expected her reply. _'I was thinking of wearing something else, but I can do the jacket too.'_

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Maura's attempts at getting work done failed miserably for the rest of the day. Her mind was completely preoccupied with Jane's discovery of her 'little project' and the promises the detective had made. No one knew about their relationship yet, but that would change if Maura couldn't even concentrate at work. She had already received two "are you all right, Dr. Isles?", a "Maura, do you need me to repeat that?", and a "maybe you should head home early today..."

A hesitant assistant that was helping her wipe down the 'dead people table', as the detectives called it, delivered the last comment. Instead of becoming irritated, Maura let out a sigh of resignation. "I think I will," she said, more to herself than the assistant. Jane was at home, so that was where she needed to be, too.

The drive to Jane's apartment seemed to take longer than usual. Maura tried to convince herself that it was the afternoon rush hour traffic, a phenomenon she usually avoided by staying at work late into the evening, but part of her wondered if the suggestive promises Jane had made earlier that day were just making her impatient. She let out a ragged breath of relief when she finally found a parking space near Jane's building, and she wasted no time making her way inside.

Maura stopped in the hall outside Jane's door and ran her hands over her skirt, smoothing out any wrinkles that had developed during the drive over as she tried to calm her suddenly racing heart. There was nothing particularly new about this evening, she and Jane had been intimate on countless occasions before, both with and without the toy she was sure Jane had been alluding to in her text, but she was still anxious.

She frowned as she considered her current state and decided that anxious wasn't entirely correct, and that maybe anticipatory was a more apt description.

Because, while being intimate was nothing new to their relationship, she had never been forced to sit through an entire afternoon of work knowing what was going to happen later. She may have had inklings before, but never an outright promise of what was to come like she had been forced to deal with today.

And, as she flashed through the day's mistakes, she was not entire sure she had dealt with it well.

She licked her lips and fingered the key to Jane's apartment on her key-ring, debating whether or not to let herself in or knock. What was the appropriate protocol when one knew their lover had all but outright promised to fuck them that evening?

Unfortunately, the decision was taken away from her when a voice called out from the other side of the door. "Maura, I can hear you lurking out there. I gave you that key for a reason. Come in."

Maura flinched, glad that Jane couldn't see how much the comment had startled her. With a trembling hand, she fumbled through the keys on her ring until she found the correct one and slid it into the lock, blushing a little as the action reminded her of another familiar motion - one that she would hopefully experience very soon, if she didn't give herself a nervous breakdown first.

A truly delicious sight greeted the medical examiner when she opened the door: Jane, wearing nothing but a pair of comfy track pants and a tank top, her hair hanging wet around her shoulders. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower, and Maura was a little disappointed that she hadn't arrived in time to join her. But perhaps Jane would work up enough of a sweat in the next few hours to require another one?

Maura's eyes grew a little wider and her skin felt a little warmer as Jane stepped towards her, arms reaching out to settle comfortably around Maura's waist and pull her closer. "Well hey there, my budding author," she teased, causing Maura to try and step back out of the embrace.

"You don't need to look quite so amused," she snapped, trying to sound at least a little bit frustrated, but she suspected that Jane saw right through the act.

Jane smiled and pulled Maura back towards her so that their hips were pressed together tightly. "Aww, Maur, there's no reason to be embarrassed," she murmured as she leaned in to lay a slow, wet kiss to the sensitive hollow beneath the blonde's ear. "I find the whole thing rather… sexy."

Maura let out a soft sigh at the feeling of Jane's lips upon her neck and reached up to grasp the brunette's arms in an attempt to steady herself. "You do?" she asked softly.

"Mmm," Jane confirmed as she began pressing, soft, lingering kisses over the line of Maura's jaw until she was able to brush her lips ever so lightly over the blonde's. "I do."

Maura whimpered softly and tipped her head forward, searching for Jane's lips with her own – wanting the return of that caress, wanting to taste her lover's lips, needing to feel Jane's mouth upon her body once more. She wanted, needed, so much, and yet was unable to do more than utter a ragged, "Jane."

Jane smiled against Maura's lips. "Hmm?" she hummed as she closed that final distance separating them and claimed the blonde's lips in a deep, deliberate kiss. A low moan rumbled in the back of Maura's throat as Jane pushed her tongue through the blonde's parted, welcoming lips. She automatically tightened her grip on Maura's hips as the ME tilted her head and opened her mouth wider, deepening the kiss to the point that it was no longer one of affection, but one of pure, unadulterated desire. Need. Want.

Finally, their pelvises met, and Maura gasped at the unexpected contact. She didn't pull away, however, and arched into the pressure instead, past the point of being embarrassed or shy. She had been on edge all day, and only Jane's touch, Jane's hands on her, Jane's soothing voice murmuring in her ear would satisfy her. "Jane," Maura couldn't help but repeat, her lover's name falling easily from her kiss-swollen mouth.

Although Maura's lip-gloss had long since been kissed away, Jane thought that the taste of the medical examiner was delicious enough on its own. When she heard her name, she forced herself to abandon Maura's lips and whispered against her cheek. "I love it when you say my name..."

"You do?" Maura said breathlessly, working her hands underneath Jane's shirt and trying to pull it out of the way. She didn't want any barriers between them, and the sooner their clothes were removed, the better.

"It's like an 'I love you' just for me..."

The simple, tenderhearted reassurance behind those words made the last of Maura's doubts disappear. She should have known she could trust Jane. Jane loved her, and even though the detective was slightly uncomfortable with displaying her emotions, she frequently went out of her way to remind Maura just how cherished and adored she was. Jane allowed Maura to remove her shirt, revealing her breasts without the protection of a bra, and the blonde's eyes zeroed in on the pointed tips.

Maura licked her lips and ducked her head, leaning down to take a delicious nipple into her mouth. "Jane," she murmured as she surrounded the dark tip with her mouth.

"Maura," Jane moaned as Maura's tongue laid a broad, flat lick across her nipple before sucking it greedily between hungry lips. Needing something to hang on to, she tangled her hands in Maura's hair, holding the blonde to her for the briefest of moments before she began tugging lightly, silently urging her lover higher again. While she was enjoying the feeling of Maura's mouth upon her body, she had other plans for the evening. She had promised Maura that she would be wearing something besides clothes.

With a small dose of regret, she urged Maura's mouth away from her breast, using her hold on the doctor's hair to guide that talented, talented mouth back toward her own. Maura allowed herself be pulled into the kiss, but when she realized that Jane was slowly drifting away, she began to whimper in protest. "Jane," she panted, reaching out for her lover as the detective backed out of reach. "Come here..."

"No. I think we should finish this in the bedroom."

Normally, Maura would have agreed to that suggestion, but at the moment, she was too excited to care where they made love as long as they got started. Her body was practically screaming for it, and she wasn't ashamed to beg. "Please..."

Jane took her lover's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing her knuckles while Maura's other hand attempted to reach for Jane's naked breasts. "I made you a promise, beautiful, and I intend to keep it."

"What?" Maura asked, too distracted by the sight of her half-clothed lover to remember what promise Jane was referring to.

"You don't remember?" Jane gently began pulling the medical examiner down the hall in the direction of their bedroom. "I promised you that I'd be wearing something special when you got here, but I didn't exactly have time to put it on. Maybe you'd like to help me with it?"

Maura's eyes grew large as she remembered what Jane was talking about. Suddenly, the sixty seconds it would take to go to the bedroom didn't seem like too much of an obstacle... but that didn't mean she was going to wait around forever. Freshly inspired, the medical examiner began dragging Jane down the hall instead of vice versa, suddenly eager to get into the bedroom.

Jane laughed and allowed Maura to pull her down the hall. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the blonde hurry over to the nightstand where they kept the accessory in question, and the detective licked her lips appreciatively as her eyes raked over the doctor's curves. When Maura turned around to face her, she felt her breath hitch in her throat at the need, the hunger she could see swirling in her lover's lust-darkened eyes.

Maura let the toy dangle from her fingertips as she sashayed back to where Jane was waiting for her. "These," she slipped her thumbs inside the waistband of Jane's track pants, "need to come off."

Jane nodded. "They do," she agreed. "I thought I'd let you help with that as well."

Maura shook her head and smiled as she lowered herself to her knees. "Must I always do everything, Jane?" she asked as she began tugging the pants down over her lover's hips.

"No," Jane murmured, running her fingers through Maura's hair as she lifted first her right foot, and then her left as Maura slid the pants off.

Maura sighed contentedly at the feeling of Jane's fingers threading through her hair and gently massaging her scalp. She leaned in to lay a single, slow kiss to Jane's stomach, nuzzling the firm, soft flesh with her cheek for a moment before she pulled back to retrieve the toy. The burning heat low in her hips flared as she helped Jane into the harness, her body already tensing in expectation of what was to come. "You are so beautiful, Jane," she murmured as she finished attaching the harness to her lover.

Jane smiled down at her lover, stroking Maura's hair as the kneeling ME slid the straps into place with efficiency and skill. However, that didn't prevent her from pausing to run her hands up and down Jane's thighs from knee to hip. "_You're_ beautiful," Jane insisted, returning the blonde doctor's compliment with one of her own. Maura grabbed the hand that was toying with her hair and held it with both hands, pressing kisses to each of Jane's fingertips before sucking the detective's index finger into her mouth and wrapping her tongue around it, a preview of sorts. "... I stand corrected. What you are is a tease."

"A tease?" the medical examiner repeated, her voice an octave lower than normal and slightly breathy. "Not yet." And then, Maura proceeded to put on a show that rendered Jane speechless. Slowly, she trailed her hand up and down the length of the shaft from base to tip, making sure that Jane was watching while she did so. Technically, Maura knew that Jane couldn't really feel anything except a slight rocking pressure where the seat of the harness rubbed against her - plastic didn't have any sensitive nerve endings to stimulate - but she also knew exactly which visual cues to give, which words to whisper, in order to make Jane forget that. If she did her job right, the detective would feel everything that Maura decided to do.

Dipping her head, she kissed the head of the shaft, only pausing to glance up into warm brown eyes before wrapping her lips around it. "Mmmm," she moaned as she sucked the length of the toy deep into her mouth.

Jane moaned in return as she watched Maura's mouth slide up and down over the cock, the blonde's low, throaty sighs somehow managing to travel straight up the length of the toy to settle between her legs. She knew she wasn't actually feeling Maura's hot, wet mouth as the blonde moved in front of her, but by god it sure as fuck didn't feel that way. She rolled her hips forward as Maura pulled back and threaded her fingers through the blonde's hair, pushing her hips into the other woman as her hand tried to pull Maura's mouth back onto her.

Maura smiled around the toy and began running her hands up and down Jane's thighs, lightly stimulating the sensitive skin as she let the detective's hand urge her back to her task. She raked her nails down the backs of Jane's thighs and then back up again to grasp the brunette's ass.

"Fuck, Maur," Jane husked.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy International Femslash Day! =D By the way, my birthday is tomorrow, so leave a review or write me smut! O RAE COMMANDS YOU! And if you can, check out this year's FemSlashCon. I'm a panelist! www dot femslashcon dot com

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

Despite her lover's pleading, Maura didn't feel like giving Jane relief any time soon. She was content to enjoy herself, making sure to give her brunette detective plenty of visual stimulation to go along with the physical. And there was plenty of physical, the ME thought as she stroked every inch of flesh that her hands could reach - touching everywhere but where Jane needed her. The smooth, heated skin stretched over flexing muscles felt criminally good under her hands.

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately), Jane had other ideas. As wonderful as the sensations that Maura was evoking with her mouth were, she wanted more. Needed more. Craved more. And while she could tolerate Maura's teasing pace for a little while, she wasn't going to put up with it for long. Untangling one of her hands from Maura's silky hair, Jane gripped the medical examiner's shoulder, trying to pull her back to her feet. Maura whimpered, but refused to budge. Jane frowned for a moment, but the frown melted into an open-mouthed expression of pleasure as Maura's skilled fingers snuck beneath the harness, grazing wet, swollen flesh and making the base of the strap-on press directly over her pelvic bone. "Maur-aaah..."

Maura tried to respond, but the moment she let go of the shaft with her mouth, Jane sprang into action and pulled the doctor into her arms, trapping her in a tight embrace as she maneuvered them towards the bed.

Maura grunted as she fell back onto the mattress. "Jane," she protested laughingly as the brunette quickly unzipped her skirt and yanked it down over her hips.

"Don't 'Jane' me," the detective growled playfully. "You had your fun, Doctor Isles. I do believe it's my turn now," she stated as she worked her hands down the line of buttons on the blonde's shirt.

Always up for a little verbal sparring, Maura replied petulantly, "I'll have you know that I hadn't finished yet."

Jane laughed as she pulled Maura's shirt off and tossed it blindly in the general direction of her skirt. She stood up to let her eyes rake up and down her lover's body, drinking in the sight of Maura's full breasts encased in decadent red satin before traveling lower to gaze hungrily at the matching panties that were already sporting a rather significant wet spot between the blonde's thighs. "I know," she assured her lover as she leaned in closer, slipping a hand under the doctor's back so that she could deftly pinch open her bra. "I don't care," she shared as she tossed the bra over her shoulder.

Maura licked her lips as she watched Jane's eyes darken and she let out a low, encouraging moan as she felt Jane's fingertips dance lightly over her stomach to play with the edge of her panties. "Jane," she murmured.

Hearing her name in such a soft, pleading tone made the detective smirk. She had been at Maura's mercy before, but now Jane had the medical examiner exactly where she wanted her. "I made a promise to you earlier," Jane said, one of her hands sliding upwards to cup Maura's full breasts as the other tugged at the elastic waistband of her underwear, slowly peeling the garment down. She wanted Maura naked. She wanted her lover completely exposed and vulnerable for her. "And you know that Jane Rizzoli never backs out on a promise."

For some reason, the soft words coaxed a fresh flood of wetness from the blonde doctor. No, Jane didn't back out on her promises, and from the way she was acting, Maura expected Jane to 'fulfill' the promise for the rest of the night. She just hoped she could keep up. "I mean, after all, I have to keep up with the heroines of those dirty stories you write, don't I?"

Maura's face flushed at the mention of her newly-discovered secret habit, and her eyes briefly darted to one side in embarrassment. "Jane..."

"Hey, don't get shy on me," Jane said, finally pulling off her underwear. Maura obligingly lifted her hips, allowing Jane to tug the garment to her knees and over her ankles. "I think it's hot."

Maura could hear the truth in her lover's words and her embarrassment eased as she lost herself to the feeling of Jane's fingertips brushing up and down her thighs. She looked up into Jane's eyes and was struck momentarily dumb by the love, affection, and lust she could see there. She relaxed further into the mattress and gave herself over to Jane completely, her legs falling open wider almost of their own accord as Jane's fingers continued to trace up and down the now highly sensitized skin on her upper legs. The brunette's name fell from her lips on a sigh, sounding almost like a prayer, "Jane."

Jane smiled and moved her hands up to Maura's hips, gently urging the blonde higher onto the bed so that she could climb up as well. The toy strapped to her hips hung with heavy promises between them as Maura settled herself upon the bed and Jane settled herself between waiting, welcoming thighs.

"You're beautiful," Jane murmured as she ran an exploratory finger down over Maura's hip to dip into soft, glistening folds. She smiled at the amount of moisture she found and gathered some onto her fingertips to coat the head of the toy. "So beautiful," she murmured as she gripped the base of the toy in her hand and guided it into position against Maura's opening.

Maura's hips instantly jerked, pushing forward and up, forcing the tip of the toy inside of her. But it wasn't enough. She wanted the whole thing buried inside of her. Since her breath was gone, Maura made her wishes known by wrapping her legs around Jane's hips, trying to pull her deeper.

It was Jane's turn to groan as she felt Maura's ankles lock at the small of her back. The yoga classes they had taken together made her lover very flexible, and Jane was particularly grateful for it. Even though the fake cock was not part of her anatomy, she could feel Maura's inner walls tug sharply at the piece of silicone, transferring the feeling down the shaft. As she rocked forward, unable to hold herself back with such a beautiful, willing woman underneath her, the base rubbed delightfully against her, causing her breath to hitch.

Maura couldn't resist smiling when she realized that Jane's attempts to go slow were being thwarted. Obviously, she wanted revenge for the way Maura had teased her, but it seemed that both of them were too excited to hold back much longer. "God, Jane... So good," Maura murmured, kissing her detective's ear. "Deeper. I want you deeper." She emphasized her request by squeezing her legs even more tightly around Jane's hips.

Jane bit back a moan and gave herself over to what she and Maura both wanted. She rocked her hips back slowly before driving herself forward forcefully, burying herself as deep as she could inside Maura. The detective smiled as a small scream tore itself from the blonde's throat and she rolled her hips into her lover, pushing the cock a little bit deeper, pressing herself against the pinned woman's clit.

Maura rolled her hips up into Jane, welcoming the length that filled her, and let out a long, low moan as she felt Jane begin to pull away again. "God, Jane," she whimpered.

Jane smiled and paused when only the head of the toy was left inside her lover so she could sit back up onto her heels. She grabbed a pillow and gave Maura's hip a gentle tap, indicating with the touch that she wished for the blonde to lift herself off the bed. She smiled as her lover responded immediately to her unspoken request and, as soon as the pillow was in place, she shifted her weight more fully onto her knees as she took hold of Maura's legs and pushed them open wider, thinking to herself how much fun a bendy Maura really was.

Maura groaned at the stretch and looked up into Jane's dark eyes as she watched Jane's hips roll forward, as she felt the cock her lover was wearing push slowly, too goddamn slowly into her. "Faster, Jane," she pleaded. "Harder, baby, please."

The detective's mind was too clouded to understand the words Maura was saying, but she recognized the urgency in the doctor's tone. She couldn't help it – her pelvis jerked forward, burying the shaft of the toy deeper inside of Maura with an extra shove that rubbed just right between her legs. She gasped, and Maura responded with an answering moan, tilting her head up just far enough to capture Jane's lips. The rest of her soft moans of pleasure were swallowed by her lover's bruising kiss.

Maura felt the shaft slide inside of her again, but this time, Jane kept up a steady, thrusting pace that made Maura's insides dissolve and her heart hammer wildly against her ribcage.

The two women lost themselves in endless minutes of pleasure, falling into the age-old rhythm as their hands explored as much bare flesh as they could reach. The powerful sensations were overwhelming to Jane, but her body had taken over. All she wanted, all she needed, was to feel Maura - all of her. The blonde's legs tightened around her waist, pulling them even closer together, and Jane hissed through gritted teeth. She knew that this was mostly supposed to be for Maura's pleasure, but she was pushing closer and closer to the edge as well.

"Mmm, Jane," Maura moaned as she tore her mouth away from the brunette's to suck some much needed oxygen into her burning lungs.

Jane took advantage of the delicate column of flesh afforded to her and hungrily lowered her mouth to Maura's neck, nipping, licking, sucking hard against the sensitive skin as she continued to thrust hard and deep into the blonde.

Maura groaned at the feeling of Jane's hungry mouth upon her neck and reached down to dig her nails into the brunette's backside, urging her lover to move harder, faster against her. She whimpered as Jane heeded her unspoken demand, and a few powerful strokes later she screamed her release to the ceiling as her inner muscles clenched and grabbed at the toy that was buried so deep inside her.

Jane moaned at the feeling, the sight, the sound of Maura's climax, and as she watched the blonde ride the waves of ecstasy rolling through her, she finally allowed herself to fall as well as she lowered herself down to lay bodily atop Maura, soaking in her warmth as her body spasmed with pleasure.

Maura smiled as she felt Jane bury her face in her neck and she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, holding her close as they both reveled in the euphoric buzz that was still coursing through each of their bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"Whatcha doing, Alex?"

The startled attorney looked up with wide eyes. When she felt a guilty blush spread across her cheeks, she deliberately thought of Judge Petrovsky ruling against her in chambers to try and get her color back to normal. "Oh, Serena, you snuck up on me..." she said, pleased with how calm her voice was, considering the circumstances.

"I knocked," the other attorney insisted. "Four times. We were supposed to get lunch this afternoon. Did you forget?"

"I got, ah, caught up in something," Alex fudged, trying to sound dismissive. Even though they had broken contact with the laptop, her fingers still seemed to burn. She really, really needed to stop writing porn at work... 'Dammit', she cursed inwardly. Olivia had her classifying her simple pastime as porn instead of 'erotica' now with her relentless teasing. She only realized that she had said the words aloud when she saw a strange expression cross Serena's face.

"Are you okay, Alex?"

Alex hit a couple quick keys to save her work before putting the laptop to sleep. "Of course, just a little… frustrated," she shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat, "with… the, um, writing… technique I was playing around with."

Serena frowned. "Writing technique?"

"Mmm," Alex hummed with a small nod. "Yeah, I was having trouble with this… opening statement I need to write, and I read about this prewriting drill online that was supposed to help get the creative juices flowing," she lied somewhat awkwardly as the words coming out of her mouth all sounded unmistakably dirty to her ears. 'I've been writing too much porn… erotica, dammit, if the word 'juices' brings to mind something other than a drink,' she thought wryly.

"Hmm," Serena mused. "Does it seem to be working?"

"What?"

"The writing drill. I've been having a hard time coming up with creative ideas as well, maybe I should try your technique out."

Alex cleared her throat roughly and quickly shook her head. "I don't think it's helping me focus."

Serena was about to respond but there was a quick knock on Alex's office door before it was thrown open. "Cabot, do you have the Johnson file?"

Alex groaned softly as she looked up at her boss. 'Note to self: do not refer to a strap-on as a 'Johnson'.' "No, Liz. I gave it to Mills."

"That wanker?" Liz mumbled. "You know, I don't think he'd be able to find his…"

"Hey, Alex!" Olivia called out as she strode into her lover's office. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd… oh, hey Serena. Liz," she greeted Alex's guests. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." The detective's relationship with Alex's supervisor had become considerably more casual over the past few months, but sometimes she still had trouble looking the EADA in the eye. It was a little embarrassing to know that her girlfriend's boss had probably heard them during 'private' moments in Alex's office, watched Alex attempt to grope her while drunk, and placed a heavy bet on their sex life in the past. At least Alex was the one that had to deal with her most of the time.

"No, you aren't interrupting anything. We were just bemoaning the disorganization of the DA's office," Alex said quickly. The skittish-looking blonde was perched on the edge of her chair.

"Alex was just telling me about a new writing technique."

Liz and Olivia both turned to look at Serena, then Alex. "Oh?" The EADA said, raising her eyebrows. "What technique is that?"

"Um, it's kind of complicated," the attorney blurted out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and standing up quickly. "I can, uh, send you the link to it later, Liz. Why don't I explain it to you over lunch, Serena? Do you mind if Olivia joins us?" Maybe if she stalled for a few minutes while they walked to lunch, she could come up with a fake writing drill to tell her friend about.

"Sure. Maybe I should call Abbie. We can make a double date of it. Liz, do you want to come?"

The older woman shook her head. "Thank you, but I have to deal with Mills' latest screw-up. Do you mind if I poke around for another copy of the Johnson file in here, Alex? I'm sure that you gave it to him, but the buffoon says he doesn't have it."

"Go ahead," Alex agreed, eager to leave the uncomfortable conversation and fill her empty stomach. "You have a key."

"Alright," Liz nodded. "You ladies enjoy your lunch."

The group nodded as a single unit. After Alex had gathered her coat and purse, they exited the office in a single file line. The EADA took a deep breath and turned to the ADA's file cabinet, opening the 'J' drawer and thumbing through the alphabetized files. But the Johnson file wasn't there, either in its correct location or somewhere else.

"Wonder where it is?" Liz muttered to herself as she turned back to Alex's desk and began rifling through the files and stacks of paperwork littering the top. Her hand brushed over the top of Alex's laptop and she jumped as the machine came to life. She ignored the computer as she continued to search for the file, eventually finding it under a stack of DD5's. File in hand, her eyes flicked to the screen of Alex's computer to see that it was showing an open Word document.

Curious as to the writing technique Alex had been talking about, she leaned in to see exactly what the young attorney had been working on. It didn't take long for her to realize that the younger blonde's 'technique' was certainly not going to be put to use in the courtroom. She smiled as she pulled out Alex's chair and sat down in front of the computer, automatically tapping the 'pg up' key repeatedly until she found herself at the beginning of the document where she began reading.

It didn't take long for her to become lost in the story and she found herself feeling flushed and strangely frustrated as she reached the end. She wanted to know what the detective had meant when she'd told her lover that 'she had all sorts of ways of rendering the blonde speechless'.

Rolling her fingers over the keyboard without pressing anything, Liz considered her options. She could leave the document as it was and never tell Alex that she had invaded her privacy... or she could have a little fun. Narrowing her eyes and smirking, the EADA typed two sentences below Alex's final paragraph: _"Interesting use of New York County's time and resources, Ms. Cabot. When do you think this particular document will be finished?" _Highlighting and italicizing the words so that Alex would be sure to notice them, she hit 'save' and then reached for her purse, pulling out her cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Lena? I'm e-mailing you an attachment. You need to see this..."

...

"So, are you going to tell me about that writing technique?" Serena pestered her friend, making sure to swallow her mouthful of food before speaking.

Alex took a moment to prepare her response, hoping that the heat she felt on her neck wasn't a noticeable blush. She stared down at her burger (she normally wasn't a burger fan, but Serena and Olivia had vetoed her restaurant suggestion), stalling for time. "Well, certain words trigger certain - emotional reactions in people. It's mostly a synonym listing exercise. You come up with descriptive adjectives that resonate and use them as a jumping-off point."

Noticing the attorney's embarrassment, Olivia couldn't resist teasing her a little. "You have a way with descriptive adjectives," she joked, giving Alex a wink.

"I'm a lawyer," Alex said primly, trying valiantly not to react as a warm hand covered her knee and squeezed. "It comes with the territory."

"That wasn't what I was talking about though," Olivia mock whispered.

"What is she talking about?" Serena piped up.

"Nothing," Alex blushed harder. "I've just been doing some creative writing and Olivia likes to tease me about it," she elaborated vaguely as she gave her lover a look that quite clearly said, 'you tell her anything more than that and you won't be getting laid for a month'.

Fortunately for Olivia, and unfortunately for Alex, the detective knew damn well there was no way the ADA would be able to hold out on her for long so she had no qualms embarrassing Alex just that little bit more. "She's actually quite good," Olivia shared, giving Alex yet another conspiratorial wink. "You should have her show you her some of the things she's working on."

Serena smirked as she looked from Alex, who was as red as the bottle of Heinz ketchup in the middle of the table, to Olivia who was looking like trouble personified. "Do I want to know?"

"No!" Alex practically shouted, drawing the attention of some of the people surrounding them. She offered a small, apologetic wave before turning to her companions and hissing, "No, I will not show her what I'm working on. And I'm not going to show you any more either! Now, can we please hurry up and finish eating – I left Liz in my office and I'd… like… to…," her words stumbled and then trailed off as she realized that she'd never actually shut down the word processing program she'd been using. One accindental brush of fingers over the keyboard or mouse pad and Liz would see exactly what her new writing technique was.

Olivia and Serena shared a bemused look as Alex did a damn fine impersonation of a statue. "Alex, sweetie?" Olivia murmured. "Everything okay?"

Alex licked her lips and turned somewhat jerkily toward her lover. "Hmm? Oh, yes. Fine. I just… I'll see you at home later, I forgot about… this thing I need to do… right now," she stuttered lamely as she gathered her briefcase and hurried away from the table without a backward glance, leaving behind her bewildered lover and friend.

"What do you think that was about?" Serena asked, frowning at Olivia from across the table.

Olivia shrugged, reaching to pick up the purse Alex had forgotten and pulling out her wallet. Removing two twenties, she slipped them into the padded black book to pay for their meal. "I don't know," she lied, "but lunch is on her."

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really less than fifteen minutes, a heavily breathing Alex Cabot stumbled up the courthouse steps, trying to put together the pieces of her shattered composure. Her reputation with her boss was already ruined thanks to a certain ill-fated bet she had goaded Olivia into making, and before today, she hadn't thought it could get any worse. But now, she had a feeling that she was about to be proven wrong. She didn't slow her quick pace until she was standing in front of her office door. Trying not to panic, she shifted her briefcase in order to dig around in her purse and find her keys - only to realize that she had left it behind at the restaurant. Praying that Liz had been careless for once and forgotten to lock up, she tried the door. Locked. Damn. She had no choice but to go and see Liz now.

"Could this day get any worse?" she muttered, hoping that her words wouldn't become a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Unfortunately, that was when she almost ran headfirst into the Honorable Lena Petrovsky, who was walking towards her next venue wearing a black robe and a rather mysterious smile.

"Your Honor," Alex greeted the judge.

"Ah, Ms. Cabot, just the woman I was looking for," Lena drawled, not even bothering to hide her smirk.

Alex frowned as she forced herself to stop thinking about the file Liz _might_ have seen in order to focus on the robed woman in front of her. "Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?"

Petrovsky laughed. "Oh, no reason to stand on formality here, Cabot – I just had a quick question and the rumors suggest you may be able to answer it."

"I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will. Now, if one were trying to impress a new… lover, how would one go about rendering them speechless?" Her Honor asked, watching with a delighted smile as the young ADA's eyes widened behind her glasses and her mouth dropped open.

Alex's heart began beating triple time in her chest as she stared at Petrovsky. She tried to find some words, any words, really – ANY words to answer the judge, but none came. Nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

"Hmm," Petrovsky chuckled, "I guess that works." She laughed as she started into motion again, heading towards the EADA's office at the end of the hall. "Good day, Cabot. I'll see you at nine o'clock tomorrow for the Randall bail hearing."

Alex was already dreading the thought. Suddenly, she was much less tempted to pick up the spare set of keys to her office from Liz. If Petrovsky was quoting her own writing back at her, there was no doubt that her boss was the original source. Seeing Liz was the last thing she wanted to do. Hiding her blush, Alex did a 180 and ducked into the nearest women's bathroom, pulling out her phone and hitting a familiar speed dial number.

"Benson."

"Hello, Olivia..." Alex's voice trailed off as she considered how much to tell her lover. Olivia might be willing to offer comfort and support, but on the other hand, the detective might tease her mercilessly. She decided to go with something neutral at first. "Um. I forgot my purse at the restaurant."

"I know," came Olivia's cheerful reply. "I made sure to grab it for you."

That should have made Alex feel better, but she was more concerned about the new blackmail material that Liz and Petrovsky held over her. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, the humiliated ADA crept back into the hall.

"Can you bring it to me?" she asked hesitantly as she looked down at her shoes and rubbed her forehead distractedly. She was already dreading the thought of the time she'd waste having to go down to the 1-6 to pick her bag up from Olivia.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Olivia replied. "Look up, sweetie."

Alex dropped her hand and looked up at the bank of elevators at the end of the hall where Olivia was quite literally strutting out of the car with her purse spinning lazily around her finger. "Liv," the brunette's name fell from her lips on a sigh.

"Thought you might need this," Olivia murmured as she dangled the bag in front of Alex.

"Mmm. Thank you."

"Everything okay?" Olivia asked.

Alex rolled her eyes and waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Yeah. Great. Thanks."

Olivia snatched the bag back before Alex could grab hold of it, studying the preoccupied blonde with a look of obvious concern. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Alex tried to lie, but the look on Olivia's face told her that the brunette wasn't buying it. "Fine, I ran into Petrovsky and she… said something… weird, that has me… a little, um…"

"Flustered?" Olivia offered helpfully. "What did she say?"

Alex blushed and looked down at the floor. "Nothing."

"Aaaaaaaalex," Olivia murmured, grabbing hold of the blonde's arm with one hand as she turned the younger woman toward her office door. "Here," she pulled the ADA's keys out of her purse and opened the door. Once they were safely inside, she turned on her lover and asked, "what?"

"She just… I may have been working on my little project before Serena showed up, and Petrovsky kind of made reference to it when I saw her just now," Alex muttered quickly.

Olivia frowned. "That's a lot of kind of's and may have's. How would she…" Her question trailed off as she realized the answer herself. "You left Liz in your office when we went to lunch."

To Alex's dismay, the detective burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Oh God!" she howled, bending over and clutching her knees in order to breathe. "Oh God, Alex... I- I didn't think..." She paused to gasp for air, unable to form a complete sentence. "I didn't think Liz's opinion... haha! - of you could get any worse, but..." Olivia's laughter didn't even fade when she noticed the firm scowl on her girlfriend's face. Her stomach hurt, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting laid for a very long time if she kept this up. Valiantly, she tried to get her giggle fit under control. "I'm s-sorry," she said, clapping her hand over her mouth and talking through her fingers. The words were muffled, but mostly understandable.

"Oh, you haven't even begun to be sorry, Olivia Benson." Alex was frustrated, and she had to remind herself not to take out her anger on her girlfriend. Even though Olivia was making fun of her now, she had done the favor of returning her purse and keys. And from an objective point of view, it was kind of funny...

But not for her. She sighed. "It could be worse, I suppose..." Alex said, adjusting her glasses. "They could have shared it with Abbie or something."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You don't think they did?"

"I'm going to assume they haven't until I have proof. I don't need this day to get any worse."

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Abbie Carmichael was scrolling through her e-mail, minding her own business. "Junk. Nigerian Scam. Junk. Penis enlargement. Junk. Junk. Petrovsky?" The Texan's eyebrows lowered suspiciously as she eyed the name listed under 'Sender'. It wasn't from the DA office's website, but she supposed Petrovsky was human enough to have a personal e-mail account as well. "To open, or not to open," she mused, her mouse hovering over the mail icon.

Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her, and she clicked. She figured, if the subject line in the email read, Alexandra Cabot, Next Great American Author (?), it had to be _something_ interesting. She was surprised to see that there wasn't even a message, just a single file attachment that she didn't hesitate to click on.

She scanned through the first paragraph quickly before letting out a soft sound of surprise and resettling herself in her seat to begin reading again from the beginning, this time taking each word slowly, letting herself become immersed in the story. She noticed a slight difference of language that appeared every third or fourth paragraph, but it didn't detract from the story at all and then suddenly, maddeningly, it stopped. Just when it was getting good.

"You can't stop it there! I want to know how the detective plans to render the lawyer chick speechless!" she announced to her otherwise empty office. It was cruel, she thought, to end the story there just when things were getting good. For as much as she hated to admit it, and no matter how much she'd tease the blonde for it later, Alex wrote _really_good porn.

"Fuck it," she muttered as she reached for her phone. "I wanna know," she said aloud as she pulled up Alex's number in her contact list and hit send.

A familiar voice answered the phone, but it definitely didn't belong to the woman Abbie was trying to reach. "Alexandra Cabot's phone. Who is this?"

"Haven't you learned how to check Caller ID, Benson?" The Texan rolled her eyes. "I want to know how it ends!"

Back in Alex's office, Olivia frowned in confusion. "You want to know how what en- ... oh. I don't suppose you got a surprise from Elizabeth Donnelly today, did you?"

That comment caught Alex's attention, and the blonde jerked around to stare at her girlfriend in horror, abandoning the paperwork that she had been straightening. "Who is that?"

'Abbie,' Olivia mouthed back at her.

"Not Donnelly... Petrovsky," Abbie said. "Although I'm sure the tale of how Petrovsky got her claws on Alex's smut would make an interesting story, I'm more interested in how another story finishes off." Abbie smacked her lips audibly over the phone and gave an exaggerated moan, just to make Olivia uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Alex was banging her head against the desk. Obviously, if Abbie Carmichael had gotten a hold of her little 'project', it was probably circulating around the DA's office and legal community as they spoke. She was so screwed. "Give me the phone," she ordered, taking it out of Olivia's hand before she could protest. "Abbie? I don't know how you got it, but delete that document right now!"

Abbie stuck out her tongue even though Alex obviously couldn't see it. "You can't make me."

"Oh, I'll make you. I will fly down to DC and beat your ass until you destroy every. Single. Copy. Don't think I won't!"

Abbie had no doubt that Alex would make good on her threat, but some opportunities were just too good to pass up. "I'm flattered that you want to get kinky with me, Cabot, but I'm more interested in how the detective leaves her blonde speechless. You have to write the rest of the story!"

The slight pleading tone to the Texan's voice set Alex aback and she actually pulled her phone away from her ear to look at it for a moment before returning it to her ear and drawling, "Why, Abigail Carmichael. You're sounding a little desperate."

"I'm not desperate," Abbie spluttered indignantly. "I'm frustrated. You can't build up to that point and then leave it hanging! I need to know!"

"I thought you were the lesbian Casanova of the DA's office. You looking for pointers, Abs?"

"No," Abbie replied sullenly. "It's just… I mean… dammit Alex, you write _really_good porn and I want to know how it ends!"

Alex laughed. "Well, thanks darlin'," she drawled in her best Texan accent. "But since Liz found it and sent it on to Petrovsky and God only knows who else, I'm done writing… erotica-"

"IT'S PORN!" Olivia protested with a laugh as she threw herself down onto the ADA's couch and laced her fingers behind her head.

"Erotica," Alex continued, leveling a heavy glare at her lover, who just stuck out her tongue and winked in response.

"It's porn, Cabot. So, you're going to finish it when? Tonight?"

Alex licked her lips and looked over at Olivia, deciding that she might as well suck whatever enjoyment she could possibly find out of this already terrible, horrible, no-good, very-bad day. "I dunno," she purred into the phone as she sashayed around her desk to stand in front of Olivia. "I am lacking ideas at the moment. I can't finish the chapter until I have a little… inspiration," she shared, smiling as she watched Olivia swallow thickly.

"Give the phone to Benson," Abbie growled.

Alex smiled and held the phone out to her detective. "Abbie wants to talk to you."

Olivia hiked a brow questioningly, but took the proffered cell and held it up to her ear. "Whattaya want, Carmichael?"

"I want you to drag Alex home, throw her in bed, fuck her in the most creative, mind blowing ways you can think of, and then sit her ass in front of her laptop and tell her to write. I. need. to. know. how. the. porn. ends," she enunciated slowly.

Olivia's jaw dropped. She groped for words, but only ended up doing an impression of a confused goldfish as her mouth opened and closed. Finally, she gave Abbie the only acceptable answer she could think of. "Okay!" Without saying anything else, she pressed the 'end call' button on Alex's cell phone and reached for her girlfriend's hand, closing her fingers around a slim wrist. "Come on, we're going home."

Although she didn't know the exact phraseology of Abbie's request to Olivia, Alex got the jist. Maybe this afternoon would turn out a little better than this morning after all... However, just to make Olivia work for it a little, she decided to play coy. "Why? I need to draft some motions and prepare my argument for Randall's bail hearing with Petrovsky tomorrow."

"You don't have court this afternoon, right?"

"Right," Alex said, doing her best to sound skeptical.

"Then we're going home. Grab your briefcase."

As soon as Alex wrapped her fingers around the handle, Olivia dragged her out of the office, only reluctantly waiting for Alex to lock up behind them. Her girlfriend insisted, saying that no unsupervised visitors would be allowed in her office again any time soon after that morning's fiasco. "Why are you in such a rush, Olivia?"

The detective threw her a searing glance, running her tongue over her lips. "You know why."

"Should I be offended that you're suddenly anxious to have sex with me after talking to Abbie?"

Olivia leaned forward, her hair brushing Alex's cheek as she bent close to whisper in the blonde's ear. "No. You should be grateful. Because I am going to rock your world..."

...

"Oh Christ," Alex groaned as Olivia's hands slid up her torso, dipping down between her legs teasingly before gliding back up to palm her breasts possessively. "Liv, just… God, that feels good," she groaned as the woman behind her bit down gently on the sensitive hollow below her ear.

"I can make you feel _so_ much better, baby," Olivia crooned, "if you'd just get the damn door open."

Alex whimpered and tried to fit her key into the lock again. This time it slid home and she was helpless to stop the soft cry of relief that escaped as the deadbolt turned. She bit her lip to hold back a rather loud moan as Olivia began expertly tweaking her nipples through the thin material of her silk blouse. She threw the door open and stumbled into the apartment, Olivia's eagerness to get them to a more private location causing the detective to bull-rush the two of them inside.

Though she wasn't entirely sure how she managed it, Olivia hooked the edge of the door with her foot and kicked it shut behind them. "I want you naked," she growled as she began working at the buttons on Alex's shirt, unable to keep from thinking that she dearly wished the attorney would stop wearing button-downs because they took just too damn long to take off her.

Alex smiled and reached up to help the brunette with the buttons on her shirt, their hands meeting in the middle, over her breasts. "Touch me," she pleaded softly as she took Olivia's hands in hers and moved them where she wanted them.

Olivia grinned and nipped at the blonde's throat as she felt Alex's thin fingers begin pressing into her own, causing the two of them to massage her gently. "I will," she murmured as she pulled her hands out from under Alex's. "But, I _really_ want you naked."

Alex turned to face her lover as she began working determinedly at Olivia's belt. "I want you naked too, detective," she purred as she eased the strap out of the clasp and set to work on the button of the brunette's slacks.

They hurried to undress each other, but couldn't stop hands and lips from wandering at the same time. The fire between them was swiftly blazing out of control, but Olivia was mostly just relieved that they had made it to the apartment at all. Alex had tormented her on the ride home, practically climbing on Olivia's lap in the middle of traffic. Not that the detective minded... she just didn't want to cause an accident.

"Umm... clothes," Alex said, trying to get Olivia to lift her feet so that she could pull off her lover's pants. Olivia raised her legs obligingly, but they almost collapsed out from under her when Alex dropped to her knees and nuzzled between her legs, kissing the obvious damp patch on the brunette's underwear.

"God, Alex!" She knew that neither of them would be able to hold back. As soon as Alex made first contact, she was a goner. It didn't seem a bad way to go, though.

Trying to rally herself, Olivia dropped to her own knees, preventing Alex from removing her underwear or exploring further with her mouth. She gripped the blonde's wrists and pinned her down on the carpet, holding her hands above her head as their breasts pressed together. "Gotcha."

Alex was not deterred. She raised her right thigh, pressing her knee between the detective's legs and delighting in the low, throaty moan she caused. "Do your worst."

"You mean my best," Olivia said, trailing kisses over Alex's collarbone as she began a subtle grinding motion against Alex's knee.

Alex moaned loudly as Olivia rubbed against her. The heat, the wetness, and the undeniable want that she could feel through the detective's cotton boyshorts drove her absolutely wild. Needing to touch, she tried to pull her hands free of her lover's grasp, but the detective's hold was firm and unrelenting.

"Nuh-uh," Olivia hummed as she felt Alex trying to get loose. She stopped the teasing nips and kisses that she had been peppering along the blonde's collarbone to look up into her lover's eyes, and was pleased to see that the attorney's normally flawless alabaster complexion was already flushed. The blue eyes she loved so dearly were already growing darker.

"Liv, baby," Alex pleaded, pulling at her arms and trying to free her hands so she could touch Olivia.

Olivia remained undeterred. "You're mine," she informed the blonde, a low laugh rumbling in her chest as she felt the blonde's leg press against her even harder. She had to admit that it was a smart play, but she wasn't willing to give up the top position just yet. Regretfully, she rolled her hips up and away from the toned thigh she was grinding against needing to prove a point. Alex _was_ hers. "You are mine to do what I please with. Mine to touch, to tease, to love, to kiss, to fuck, to caress. Mine."

Alex sucked her lower lip between her teeth, biting down gently on the captured flesh as she felt herself become instantly wetter, even readier than she'd been moments before. "So touch me," she commanded, as if she were in any position to give commands.

Olivia grinned and pulled herself back so that the only place their bodies were connected was at the blonde's dainty wrists. "I will," she assured her. But first, she needed to remind Alex exactly who was in control. She could read the lawyer's body language, could tell that Alex wanted it hard, fast, and maybe even a little rough, and Olivia was more than willing to give her what she wanted. But she would do it on her terms.

"How much do you want me?"

Alex took a moment to process the question. Her head was spinning and she was throbbing with unfulfilled need. "I - I want... Liv, Jesus!"

The detective smirked. It was always nice being compared to the divine, but she had a feeling that Alex would be screaming her name instead of just mumbling it before she was done with the delicious blonde. And she was delicious... that thought made Olivia bend down to taste Alex's lips, capturing them in a gentle kiss for only a moment before her desire overtook her thoughts. She deepened the merging of lips, groaning as Alex's mouth opened to her, allowing her entrance. The ADA only wished that Olivia would take the hint and realize that the rest of her body was equally open to her lover.

Olivia released Alex's mouth, feeling the blonde shudder in approval. She wove her fingers through the ADA"s hair, coaxing her to tip her chin back so that she could string a line of kisses along her throat. Olivia knew that Alex was almost crazy with the need to be touched, but she wasn't ready to give in to the lawyer's demands just yet. Besides, she was decidedly... uncomfortable. The attention she had been giving Alex left her just as aroused, andf Olivia knew that the only thing that might turn Alex on more than being touched was touching her instead.

"You're right, baby," she murmured against the prosecutor's collarbone. "You do want me..." While her mouth was occupied with Alex's lovely neck and her hands were busy keeping the attorney's wrists pinned, Olivia's thigh gave Alex a firm surface to rock against, and the proof of her desire was all too evident. "But I want you to wait a little while longer."

Alex felt her eyes sting. Wait? Olivia was going to make her wait?

"I want you absolutely aching for it."

Aching? Alex was already aching. The sensation of being pinned, the words Olivia was whispering in her ear, the steady rocking motion of her knee, it was blissful torment.

"And the only way I know to make you ache even more... is to make you touch me first."


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

Even though it was not what she had expected, Alex was more than happy to comply. Touching Olivia was just as amazing as having Olivia touch her. When the brunette lifted some of her weight in an attempt to reposition them, Alex took the opportunity to get her wrists free and pull at Olivia's underwear for the second time that night. This time, the detective allowed her to remove them without protest.

Tossing the garment aside, Alex ran her fingers up the insides of Olivia's thighs, staring up into her lover's face and licking her lips. Blue eyes held steadily with brown as she began to kiss down Olivia's body from underneath, moving her mouth closer to where they both wanted it to be. She moved closer still, purposefully letting her hot breath dance over Olivia's sex in a preview, a promise of what was to come as she slid her hands up the back of the brunette's thighs. She laid a light lick to Olivia's clit as her hands crested the curve of the detective's ass. Alex tightened her hold and delivered the first, definitive touch she knew Olivia needed with a broad sweep of her tongue.

Olivia groaned at the sight of Alex's head nestled between her legs and moaned gutturally at the feeling of the attorney's mouth, that hot, sassy, wonderful mouth, devouring her whole. "Fuck, baby," she groaned as Alex's grip on her ass tightened, drawing her forward into the blonde's mouth. From the very beginning, Alex had known how to touch her, where to touch her, and the attorney's knowledge had only grown. Now, Olivia thought that the blonde knew what she liked better than she did.

Alex did know what Olivia liked, and she also knew what would make the brunette scream. She utilized one of those tactics now, wrapping her lips around Olivia's clit and sucking hungrily against it. She smiled at the sound of Olivia's cry even as she continued to pull against the bundle of nerves between her lips, deftly maneuvering her right hand down from the brunette's ass, bringing it back up under her chin, and pushing two fingers deep inside.

Olivia's hips bucked and her legs trembled, but somehow she managed to keep her balance on top of Alex. She felt herself opening to Alex's touch as her body swallowed the insistent fingers, and when the attorney moaned, obviously just as pleased to be inside of Olivia as Olivia was to have her inside, it turned the detective on even more. "Umm..." the brunette sighed, unable to resist tilting her hips more firmly against Alex's seeking tongue.

"Tastes... so good..." Alex mumbled before diving back between Olivia's swollen lips, stroking from her entrance up to her straining clit. The ache between her own legs was even more unbearable, but Alex continued her task as best she could, her inner muscles twitching with pleasure as she felt and heard Olivia's reaction to her touch. The detective was certainly an appreciative lover when she wanted to be...

The thought of what Olivia would do to her later drove the attorney absolutely crazy, and she couldn't stop her hips from rocking even though there was nothing for her to rub against. Olivia noticed and took pity on her lover, reaching backwards to place a firm hand between Alex's legs. The lawyer sobbed with relief, and the vibrations made Olivia groan and release another gush of wetness into Alex's mouth.

Alex moaned again at the taste of Olivia flooding her mouth and rocked her hips harder against the hand between her legs, desperate for release. She hummed encouragingly against Olivia's sex when the brunette's pelvis jerked, practically smothering her and pushing so delightfully hard against her lips and tongue that she saw stars. She had known the first time she'd laid eyes on the detective that Olivia Benson might very well be the death of her, and if the hips rocking against her mouth were any indication, that premonition might very well prove true.

But what a way to go.

Thin fingers scrabbled over taut hips, seeking purchase, looking for a hold that might serve to slow the movement of Olivia's body against her enough that she could… just… catch… that… beautiful… clit… between… her… lips – _like__that_. She smiled around her captured prize and began to suckle hungrily, her fingers literally digging into Olivia's hips as she fought to keep hold of the bundle. She sucked against it long and hard, lashing it with her tongue relentlessly, actually wiggling under Olivia to try and hold her position until, with one last suck and a final broad sweep of her tongue, she felt Olivia tense above her. An uncensored scream of pleasure tore from the brunette's throat. Alex moved her mouth down quickly, eagerly lapping up the fruits of her labor, enjoying the ragged gasps and _'Oh__god,__Alex's_ that rained down on her from above.

Feeling very satisfied with her performance, Alex continued scattering light kisses over Olivia's honey-coated lips and inner thighs. The enjoyment of making her lover come was almost enough to take the edge off of her own need. Almost. But then it returned, twice as strong as before, and she felt all the muscles in her body go limp as Olivia's fingers moved deeper between her legs. She whimpered when the detective adjusted their position, climbing back on top of Alex so that their mouths were even again, but Olivia silenced her with a kiss, adding an extra moan for good measure when she tasted herself on Alex's lips.

Alex gasped into Olivia's mouth when two fingers rammed home inside of her without warning, causing her hips to jerk and shudder as her body eagerly accepted the intrusion. She couldn't give much of a vocal response, however, because Olivia was nipping at her lower lip and nuzzling her chin. The ADA hadn't believed it was possible to be even more turned on than before, but pleasing Olivia had taken her arousal to new heights, and she had a feeling that she was going to come soon with or without Olivia's help. Somehow, the detective knew just how to keep her on the frustrating edge...

"Olivia..." Alex tried to plead with her lover, but she had no idea whether Olivia would show any mercy or not.

"Yes?" Olivia hummed, smiling as she flicked her tongue over Alex's lips. "Is there something you want, sweetheart?"

Alex whimpered and bucked her hips against Olivia's hand that had stalled inside her. She just needed a little more pressure, a little more friction, and she'd be set. She groaned as she felt Olivia react to her movement, refusing to give her that touch she needed. "Please, Liv."

Olivia scissored her fingers inside Alex, but refused to resume thrusting. "Tell me," she cajoled, curling her fingers inside Alex encouragingly. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"I w-want," Alex gasped as Olivia's palm ghosted over her clit. "Fuck. Liv, please baby."

Olivia smiled and leaned in to kiss Alex slowly, distracting the blonde with her mouth as she pulled her fingers out and began rubbing light, feather-soft circles against her clit. Alex moaned and turned her head to the side, gasping for air as Olivia's touch pulsed through her, winding her tighter, pushing her that much closer to her release while never delivering the exact amount of pressure to set her free.

"Stop thinking and just tell me what you want," Olivia murmured, her voice as soft as her touch.

Alex turned to look at Olivia, and what she saw staring back at her took her breath away. Olivia looked as if she wanted to give her release just as much, if not more, than she wanted to achieve it. "I want you," Alex breathed.

"You have me, sweetie," Olivia murmured as she continued to rub small circles against Alex's clit. She could see the blonde's stubbornness begin to falter, and she slipped her fingers away from the sensitive point she had been working to press lightly against Alex's opening, teasing the warm muscles but never really penetrating.

Alex groaned at the feeling of Olivia's fingers feinting the decisive thrust she needed. Wanted. Oh, how she wanted. "Fuck me," she whispered.

And Olivia did. Secretly, the detective hadn't been sure how much longer she could hold out against Alex's begging. She groaned as slick, tight walls squeezed her fingers, twitching at the extremely welcome intrusion and trying to pull her deeper. There was no doubt that it would only take a few swift strokes to make Alex fall. Deciding that the blonde had suffered enough, at least for the first orgasm, she curled her fingers forward sharply as her thumb massaged Alex's clit through its hood, causing her pelvis to freeze as her abdomen rippled.

The detective did not show her lover any mercy, continuing to stroke her through every pulse of her orgasm, driving her higher instead of letting her back off. A wordless scream tore from Alex's lips, lighting up the sides of her throat. As much as she wanted to gaze into Olivia's eyes as she came, Alex couldn't help closing them. Everything was just too intense, too over-stimulating. Her body was so overwhelmed by the sense of touch that sight and sound were momentarily painful.

Slightly shocked and more than a little pleased at how violently Alex's body had reacted to her touch, Olivia allowed herself a moment of self-congratulation. The ADA always seemed to enjoy the physical side of their relationship, but this time she looked completely unraveled.

"Stay with me, sweetheart," Olivia murmured, nibbling the curve of Alex's ear. "I'm not done with you yet." Alex's inner muscles twitched sharply, but she couldn't tell if it was caused by aftershocks or Olivia's husky promise. Either way, she was looking forward to it.

Olivia smiled at the goofy grin that creased Alex's cheeks and leaned in to kiss her again, taking time to explore every inch of the attorney's mouth with her tongue before pulling back to find a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her hungrily. "You back with me?" she asked, punctuating her question by curling her fingers inside Alex.

Alex licked her lips and nodded. "I am."

"Good," Olivia murmured, resting her forehead against Alex's as she began pumping her fingers once more. She wanted to watch the storm of emotion swirl in her lover's eyes, wanted to see the flash of ecstasy shoot across those blue orbs.

Alex moaned as Olivia moved inside her and let her legs fall open wider, trying to draw her fingers even deeper. "So good," she whimpered as she began rocking her hips against Olivia's hand. "God, I love you, Liv."

Olivia felt her heart catch in her chest and smiled, dipping her chin to claim Alex's lips in a kiss that was deep and full of passionate affection. "I love you too, Alex."

Alex wrapped a hand around the back of Olivia's neck and drew the brunette's mouth back down to hers, their tongues tangling together on the heated breaths. There was something undeniably erotic about holding each other's gaze as their tongues touched and tasted, and Alex was the first to cave, tilting her head to the side and drawing Olivia down further so that their bodies fused together.

The feel of skin on skin was almost unbearable, and Alex quickly realized that one orgasm wasn't going to be enough for either of them. The tension between them was strung too tight to be resolved so easily. The ADA groaned, her legs quivering as Olivia's fingers continued their hook-and-curl thrusts, rubbing heavily along her inner, ridged walls. Wanting her lover to share in the pleasure, Alex slid a hand between Olivia's thighs and tried to return the favor, managing to coax several low moans from the detective even though her brain was too cloudy with lust to pay too much attention to her technique.

Olivia buried her face in Alex's neck, working on giving the attorney an impressive love-bite as their hands and hips found a natural rhythm. Making love with Alex was always spectacular, but this... this was overpowering. "Are you -?"

"Yes..."

"Together?"

"Mmhmm," Alex murmured in agreement, already too far lost to manage anything more coherent. What brain function she did still possess was directed toward pleasuring Olivia. She spread herself wider, wantonly rocking her hips against Olivia's hand as her fingers continued to fly across the brunette's clit.

Olivia gritted her teeth to try and hold herself back as she waited to feel Alex tighten around her fingers. She pulled back from the attorney's neck and brushed her lips over the blonde's partially open mouth. "Look at me," she growled in a low, rough voice.

Alex moaned and fought to drag her eyes open. It was a herculean task, but somehow she managed. When she did, she saw the most beautiful brown eyes shining down at her. "Oh, Liv." The love in the brunette's gaze literally knocked the air from her chest. "Oh god," she whimpered as the first, telltale spasm pulsed through her. "Liv, baby…"

Olivia smiled and shifted her hand between Alex's legs just enough so that on her next thrust, she was able to press her thumb against the attorney's clit, curling her fingers to hit the ridges inside her lover with pinpoint accuracy. Her heart thundered in her chest as she watched a euphoric flash light up Alex's lust-darkened eyes milliseconds before the blonde's walls began tightening around her fingers. "Sweetheart…" she moaned softly as she canted her hips forward into Alex's hand and let herself fall as well.

"So," Olivia said few minutes later after both women had caught their breath, "do you feel... inspired?" Olivia waggled her eyebrows, causing Alex to laugh softly and brush her nose against the detective's in an Eskimo kiss.

"I'm not sure. I think I feel some inspiration coming on, but I think it has to do more with this..." she gave her fingers, which were still embedded in her lover's heat, a deep, probing twirl, "than with writing."

Olivia rubbed her lips together, trying to make them feel less chapped. She had a feeling she would be kissing Alex again sooner rather than later. "Abbie told me to make love to you until you couldn't take anymore and then set you in front of your laptop to write. I won't rest until my mission is accomplished." Groaning as she stretched out slightly cramped muscles, Olivia crawled to her feet and held out both arms toward her lover. "I'll carry you to your desk or the bedroom. Pick one."

Alex smirked. "What if I say the desk, but not to write?"

Olivia moaned loudly at Alex's words and the lustful look in the attorney's stormy blue eyes. "Jesus," she muttered as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, not picking her up yet, but holding her close. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" she whispered against the regal column of the younger woman's throat.

Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, returning her embrace. "I know what I just did to you," she whispered, playfully rolling her hips. "But if you mean in a broader sense… I would hope that it's the same that you do to me."

"How did you get to be so perfect?" Olivia murmured.

Alex chuckled softly. "Believe me, Liv, I am far from perfect. Now, I want you to carry me over to the desk," she said imperiously.

Olivia lifted her head and looked Alex in the eye. "Oh, you do – do you?"

"Yes," Alex nodded. "You gave me the choice, so I chose. Desk. Now. Please. And, not to write."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Olivia laughed and scooped the wiry blonde into her arms. "As you wish, Counselor. Any other requests? Do you want me to set you down on top of the desk? Or, perhaps, bend you over it?"

Alex couldn't suppress an excited shudder at Olivia's two suggestions. Both of them sounded great to her, but if she had to pick one... "Bend me over it." She knew that Olivia had a 'thing' for bending her over pieces of furniture, and the more excited Olivia was, the happier Alex was going to end up being in the end. Hopefully, the brunette had tortured her enough for one night, and they could skip to the good stuff without too much foreplay.

Olivia had other ideas, however. She took her sweet time carrying Alex through the apartment, ignoring the fact that she had a fully-grown woman in her arms, and paused to prop her up against things, trailing kisses down Alex's throat and nibbling the line of her shoulder. Poor Alex had never realized just how far her office was from the front door before. "Olivia!" she complained, embarrassed to discover that it sounded like she was whining at the detective instead of demanding compliance. But if whining convinced Olivia to get on with it...

"Olivia. Desk. Please!"

The image of Alex bent over the desk was tempting, but Olivia suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "Oh Alex..."

"Hmm?" The ADA's body was full of tension, and her voice was strained with unsatisfied need.

"I've changed my mind about the desk," Olivia murmured as she raked her teeth along the blonde's collarbone.

Alex's lust addled brain tried to keep up, but she was understandably confused. Just a minute ago Olivia had asked her how she wanted to be taken at her desk and her body was already literally pulsing with expectation. She expected Olivia to bend her over the desk and fuck her. Her body expected to be owned, taken, and possessed. Her mind most certainly did not expect this sudden detour. "Huh?"

Olivia chuckled at the normally eloquent blonde's mumbled question. "I think I want to try something else…"

"Something else?" Alex asked dumbly, not even caring that she was reduced to a series of one-word, single syllable questions.

"Yes," Olivia purred as she picked the lithe blonde back up and started down the hall once again. She kissed Alex slowly as she walked, hoping the light caresses would placate the obviously (and understandably) frustrated attorney as she turned into the office. She smiled against Alex's lips as she carefully lowered her to her feet and gently guided her back into her chair.

"Liv?" Alex asked as she watched Olivia drop to her knees in front of her.

Olivia smiled reassuringly as she reached out and wrapped her hands around Alex's calves and used the handy rolling wheel feature of the ridiculously expensive ergonomic chair to pull the blonde to her. "See, I just realized that you sit in this chair," she started to explain as she ran the backs of her hands up the insides of Alex's legs, "and write about people having sex."

Alex licked her lips and nodded slowly her eyes locked onto Olivia's as she felt the brunette's hands ghost up over her thighs. "Sometimes. Yes."

Olivia nodded. "Well, I want to be your inspiration."

"Liv," Alex murmured, "you're always my inspiration."

"That's sweet, baby, but I want you to think of me touching you when you sit in this chair to write," Olivia said as she wrapped her hands around the blonde's hips and pulled her to the edge of the chair. She looked up into Alex's stormy blue eyes as she spread the attorney's long legs wider in front of her and moved her mouth in closer. "I want you to _feel_ me touching you," she explained as she extended her tongue and ran it the length of the blonde's sex.

Alex's hips jerked, flinching away from the almost unbearably pleasurable attention Olivia was giving her before arching into it, desperately seeking more contact. For some reason, reasons she was too embarrassed to articulate, the thought of remembering Olivia's tongue on her every time she sat down to write was painfully arousing. "Every time you sit down with your laptop..." Olivia purred, blowing a stream of cool air directly over Alex's clitoris and enjoying the way her blonde lover squirmed on the edge of the chair, "I want you to think about my head between your legs..." Pause, lick. "My tongue on you." Kiss. "Just like this..." Swirl, suck.

"Liv!" Although she often drew on their sex life when she needed to spark her imagination for writing, Olivia had never explicitly turned her writing into a part of their intimate activities before. She had teased, she had tormented, but she had never offered to 'help' Alex this way before.

No adjectives in the entire Oxford dictionary could come close to describing how good Olivia's tongue felt on her or how much Alex craved it. Even if she had found the words, she couldn't find her voice or the willpower to say anything but her lover's name with a few_ 'please's_ scattered in between.

Pausing her kisses and licks to wrap her lips around Alex's clitoris, Olivia looked up with wicked brown eyes to take in the full view of her lover's body. The ADA's nipples were puckered and straining, her chest was covered with a pretty red flush, and her eyes were slightly unfocused even though she was clearly trying to watch every moment of what Olivia was doing to her. The detective would have given Alex a smug smile, but she couldn't bring herself to stop suckling at the tender bud of nerves trapped against her tongue

Alex reached down to run her right hand through Olivia's hair, massaging the brunette's scalp encouragingly even as her hips rocked against her detective's mouth. "So… good," she murmured breathlessly, her fingers tightening in shorn locks after a particularly well-timed suck. "Jesus, Liv."

Olivia smiled as she pulled back to blow lightly over the straining bundle she'd been suckling moments before, causing both it and Alex to jump. "Mmm," she sighed as she leaned back in to run her tongue in lazy circles around the bud as she traced her fingers up and down Alex's thighs. She watched Alex carefully as she flicked her tongue over the blonde's clit and the smirk she'd managed to contain earlier broke free at the ragged sob/scream that tumbled from her lover's mouth. "Are you close?"

"Yes," Alex gasped. "So close, Liv. Please, baby," she whimpered, rocking her hips beseechingly at the brunette.

Olivia nodded understandingly and wrapped her hands around Alex's tiny waist. "You know what else I want you to think of when you sit down to write besides my tongue on you?"

Alex shook her head. "No."

"My tongue in you," Olivia said, lowing her mouth to Alex's opening and pushing just the tip of her tongue inside for emphasis.

"Oh god." Alex's pelvis shook, tilted, and pressed forward, seeking more of Olivia's tongue and nearly sobbing when she didn't get what she wanted. "God, Liv - Liv... please!"

Olivia resisted the impulse to smile. She didn't want to take her mouth away from Alex for even a split second. Although she was the one that was supposed to be teasing her girlfriend, she had to admit that the ADA was intoxicating, and bringing Alex pleasure was clearly having a powerful effect on her own body. Suppressing her desires, she used her hands to spread Alex's legs even wider, forcing the blonde to scoot farther up on the seat of the chair. Alex was completely exposed to her, and Olivia wasn't afraid to take advantage of it. She thrust her tongue forward, ignoring the ache in her jaw and delighting in Alex's cries of pleasure.

Several papers scattered to the floor as Alex clutched at the front of the desk for support with one hand, her fingers clenching and unclenching as though she were gripping bedsheets. Her other hand remained buried in Olivia's hair, tugging in a weak attempt to direct her lover's touch, but the detective seemed to be in no mood to listen. She stubbornly went at her own pace, thrusting in and out with her tongue, circling Alex's entrance and lighting up all of the sensitive spots there.

The ADA hated and loved how well Olivia knew her body. On the one hand, she knew exactly how to make Alex melt into a warm puddle with just a few strategic touches. On the other hand, she could keep Alex hovering on the brink for as long as she wanted. "Enough... inspiration..." Alex said hoarsely, forcing the words up through her dry throat. All of the moisture in her body was currently centered between her legs. "Let me come!"

Olivia moaned loudly at Alex's cry, the sound reverberating through the blonde and causing a fresh wave of sweet arousal to surround her tongue and she eagerly lapped up the moisture. Alex was addictive and she wanted more, but she was helpless to refuse the ADA when her voice was filled with such need.

"Jesus!" Alex gasped as Olivia's tongue laid a broad, flat, heavy lick over her clit, causing her entire body to jump and twitch at the surprising stimulation.

Olivia knew Alex well enough to know that that cry wasn't meant to make her stop, but to spur her onward, and she wasted no further time on pretenses as she wrapped her lips around the blonde's clit and sucked against it lightly, winding Alex up until the blonde's legs were literally trembling with the coiled energy of her pending orgasm. When Alex's screams became sobs, begging for release, pleading for mercy, she sent the blonde over the edge with a well-timed suck and an expertly delivered flick of her tongue.

Knowing how much Alex needed to be held after such a powerful orgasm, Olivia lovingly pulled the blonde from her chair onto her lap on the floor. She held Alex close, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear until she went silent and still in her arms.

"My god, Liv," Alex whispered, nuzzling her nose against the brunette's neck, brushing her lips over sweat-salted skin.

Olivia smiled and pressed her lips against the crown of Alex's head. "Good inspiration?"

"Inspiration that could have killed me," Alex murmured. "I don't want to write anything tonight. Just… take me to bed Liv. I just want to lie in your arms."

Olivia licked her lips and nodded, dropping another kiss to golden silk. "I like that idea," she said softly, thinking she would probably have to buy Carmichael lunch or something to make up for the lack of porn production on her girlfriend's part, but not caring in the least. To know that she made Alex come that hard, to be this boneless and weak now, was worth its weight in gold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Maura Isles stared at her (not so) "secret" e-mail inbox in confusion. She had set up a discreet e-mail address specifically for the writing project she was working on with her friend Alex, and usually she didn't get any messages in it aside from contributions to their word count and the occasional unrelated spam. Today, however, there was a message from an e-mail address she didn't recognize. Normally, Maura didn't open e-mails from people she didn't know. She had no interest in helping a Nigerian lawyer transfer funds through Swedish bank accounts or increasing the size of her penis. The subject line of this message, however, intrigued her: 'Finish The Story!'

Going against her better judgment, Maura clicked. A few minutes later, she didn't know whether to laugh or be embarrassed. Although it was only a paragraph in length, the e-mail had used flattery, bribery, pleas, and even a few threats to try and convince her to finish the next part of the story as quickly as possible. Apparently, she and Alex had their first fan.

Someone rapped on the door of her office, but the medical examiner didn't bother looking up. She recognized her girlfriend's knock immediately. "Come in. Jane, do you think I should post my collaborative story online?" The detective hadn't read the entire work yet, but the bits Maura had allowed her to sneak a peek at had met with her approval.

"What story?"

Maura's face went pale as she recognized a distinctly male voice - definitely not Jane's. She peeked around the computer monitor to see her amused-looking girlfriend standing next to Barry Frost. Apparently Jane had been the one to knock, but she hadn't been alone. Maura ducked back behind her monitor and closed her eyes as she desperately tried to think of something to say. She must have taken too long, however, because soon she could hear Frost shuffling in front of her desk and could feel Jane's hands, warm and strong wrapping around her shoulders as the detective eased between her chair and the bookcase.

"Yeah," Jane murmured, squeezing Maura's shoulders gently. "What story?"

"The one you saw by accident the other day," Maura groaned.

"Oh," Jane drawled, a delighted smirk tweaking her lips. "The one with the detective and the…"

"Yes, Jane," Maura cut the brunette off.

"I like detective stories," Frost said amiably. "If you're thinking of self-publishing on the Internet, I can proofread it for you and, you know, let you know what I think about it."

"Yeah," Jane chuckled. "I'd be really interested to hear what Frost thinks of your story, Maur."

Maura bit the inside of her cheek as her face flamed in embarrassment. She knew Frost hadn't a clue as to what she and Jane were talking about, but just the idea of him knowing that she wrote lesbian erotica as a hobby to distract herself from the horrors of her work was enough to make her palms sweat.

"I uhm, don't think it's quite ready for… um, public consumption yet," Maura said.

Frost frowned. "But I thought you said you were thinking of posting it online."

"I am… was, I mean. But just, I don't think it's something you'd like, detective."

Jane smiled and couldn't help but goad her lover a little bit more. She knew she'd pay for it later but, for now, it was so much fun to watch Maura squirm that she couldn't help herself. "I dunno, Maur. Most men I know think that kind of stuff is pretty hot."

Maura nearly choked on air and resisted the temptation to clutch her hand to her chest in horror. She was embarrassed at herself for having heart palpitations like a Jane Austin character, but she was also genuinely terrified that Frost would guess exactly what she had been writing. He was a detective, after all, and more importantly, he was a man. Men tended to assume the most perverted explanation was probably the correct one.

"What exactly are you writing?" the young detective asked, half-suspicious and half-amused. He rarely got to see Dr. Isles flustered, and it was nice to see the human side of her for a change. She could be warm and affectionate when he caught her in the right mood, but sometimes she responded like an android.

The medical examiner responded with a question of her own. "What do you think I'm writing, Barry?"

Having the statement turned around on him made Frost fidget uncomfortably. He didn't really want to let Maura know exactly where his mind had been wandering. Meanwhile, Jane was considering just how far she wanted to push this scenario. Teasing Maura was fun, but she didn't want to get kicked out of bed for the next week, either. Oh well... she would just have to use her butch wiles to make sure that Maura couldn't resist her, no matter how angry she was. Besides, angry sex could be one of the best kinds. And then there might be make-up sex...

Catching the glint in Jane's eye, Maura decided to be upfront and take the fun out of everything. "I've been experimenting with romance in an attempt to expand my emotional vocabulary."

A wrinkle creased Frost's forehead. "Romance? Yuck, why would men think that was hot?"

"Porn," Jane sputtered while coughing into her hand, causing Maura's eyes to go comically wide and Frost's jaw to drop. Yeah, she was going to pay for this later, but damned if it wasn't funny now.

"No way," Frost muttered.

"No way, what?" a new voice asked and three heads turned to find Korsak standing in the doorway to the medical examiner's office looking distinctly confused.

"Kill me now," Maura muttered as she dropped her head onto her desktop. Normally she was against such blatant shows of unprofessionalism, but this was a special case. There was nothing even remotely professional about this.

"What's wrong with her?" Korsak asked, hitching a thumb at Maura who had begun slowly banging her head against her desk and muttering incoherently.

"No clue," Jane said, giving the older detective her patented 'who me?' smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Korsak said, his brow furrowing as he watched their normally cool, calm, and collected Medical Examiner continue to bang her head against her desk. "Are you sure she's okay?"

Frost looked from Maura, whose neck was more flushed than Korsak's face was the last time the older man had tried to run a mile on the treadmill, to Jane, who was looking both amused and mildly concerned, and said, "Yup. Everything's cool. Jane, why don't you get that report we needed from Maura and Korsak and I will go talk to the guys in evidence about that… thing."

"What thing?" Korsak asked.

Jane chuckled and nodded. "Geez, Korsak. You don't remember that thing? We talked about it all morning."

Korsak looked entirely confused as he nodded dumbly. "Oh yeah. Right. That thing," he said, not having a clue as to what he was talking about. "See ya later Doc. Jane, we'll meet you upstairs."

Shooting one last disbelieving glance at Dr. Isles over his shoulder, Frost and Korsak left the room with identical long strides. Detective work did not wait around for slow walkers. Jane didn't bother to say goodbye as her colleagues left, too preoccupied by the sight of Maura banging her head on the desk. The rhythmic thud, thud, thud was starting to worry her. "Can't doing that give you brain damage?" she asked, her eyebrows rising on her forehead.

"That's what I'm hoping," Maura said in a low monotone. "If I have brain damage, maybe I will forget what you just did."

Privately, Jane wondered if maybe that was a good thing. If Maura forgot what she had said, she wouldn't be punished later. But sometimes, being punished by Maura could be fun... probably not this time, she conceded. "So, whatcha working on?" the lanky detective asked, strolling around to look over Maura's shoulder at her computer monitor. She was intrigued by the e-mail window open on the screen. After reading the brief message, she started grinning again. "Who is this from?"

"I'm not quite sure..." Both of them read the message again.

_'Dr. Maura Isles,_' it began,_ 'you have no idea who I am, but thanks to your (reluctant) partner in crime, I got the chance to read your story. I want to know how it ends! The detective and the lawyer -'_

"Damn it," Maura grumbled, "Alex changed it back again..."

Jane ignored her and kept reading. The rest of the e-mail was a mixture of glowing praise and not-so-thinly veiled threats. "Well, it seems like you have a fan! Is this why you wanted to know what I thought of your story?"

The medical examiner shrugged. "It's rather flattering. I know I can trust you to be honest, even if you do have a nasty habit of embarrassing me in front of my work colleagues." Maura shot Jane a cold glare, and the detective shifted uncomfortably, unable to hold the blank expression she had developed after years of police work.

"Come on, you have to admit it was funny... right, Maura?" The honey-blonde didn't answer. "Maura..."

Maura could tell that Jane was growing anxious about whether or not she was truly upset over her telling Frost about her little writing project and, truth be told, she was more embarrassed than angry, but a groveling Jane was something she so loved to experience. If she played this just right, maybe she could convince Jane to join her at that spa on Saturday; their mud baths really did wonderful things for her skin. So instead of answering, she just turned her attention away from her lover and back onto her screen. She quickly marked the email as unread so she would remember to have a look at it later when she was at home – getting caught once was more than enough for her – and sighed dramatically as she lifted a thick file off the top of the stack on the corner of her desk.

Jane shifted nervously beside Maura, who was now proofreading an autopsy report that was completed by one of her underlings. "Um… Maur?"

Maura looked up at the brunette and arched a brow expectantly. "Is there something else you needed, Jane?"

Jane's brow dropped. "You know I was kidding around earlier, right? Frost isn't going to say anything about it, he's too scared of you."

"As he should be," Maura replied with a terse nod.

"Um, should I be?" Jane asked hesitantly.

Maura shrugged. "I don't know, Jane. Should you? I mean, Frost _is _really good with computers and I'm sure he could hack into my email account rather easily if he were really interested. Do you want your partner reading this, porn, as you call it, knowing that it was written by your girlfriend and probably bears some resemblance to your personal love life?"

Jane swallowed thickly. She hadn't thought about. And there were parts to the story that were very similar to hers and Maura's sex life. "Good point."

The detective glanced nervously to her left, shifting on the balls of her feet. While Jane was normally cool and collected - she had to be in her line of work - something about Maura made her face and neck all warm and caused her heart to trip forward at double-speed. She was a bit embarrassed at the thought of Frost having any insight into her sex life, but really, it was Maura's mere presence that had her flustered at the moment. "Say," she said, "I don't suppose that story you wrote has any office sex scenes, does it?" she asked, reaching behind her head to scratch at the back of her neck.

Maura laughed, feeling a little better now that Jane had been taken down a peg. She couldn't let her detective get too cocky, or she wouldn't try nearly as hard to prove herself. Being romanced (and occasionally ravished) by Jane was an experience that Maura was loathe to give up. "That depends," the medical examiner purred. "Are you propositioning me, Detective Rizzoli?"

"That depends," Jane parroted, her confidence growing as she took a step forward. "Will you say yes, or are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," Maura said, answering the question as indirectly as possible. Her pride wouldn't let her bend so easily, even if Jane looked terribly sexy in her dark sweater and jacket. The truth was, Maura could never stay mad at Jane for more than a few minutes, even when her lover managed to screw up royally, as she so often did. The ME had learned to become much more forgiving since the start of their relationship.

Jane continued to press forward, resting her palms on the surface of the desk and leaning in to Maura's personal space. She could tell by the hitch in the honey blonde's breath that it was a welcome intrusion. "I asked you a question. Have you written an office sex scene yet?"

"Yet?" Maura was disappointed that her voice came out as a squeak, and she cleared her throat. "You seem awfully sure that I'm going to write one."

"I have it from a very reputable source that your story bears some resemblance to your personal love life..."

Maura chuckled. "You do, do you? Hmm, well, I guess I could be persuaded into writing a scene like that sometime in the future."

Jane grinned impishly and leaned further into Maura's personal space so that they were mere millimeters apart. "What would one have to do to persuade you?" she husked, punctuating her question by flicking her tongue against Maura's lips.

A sultry smile tweaked Maura's lips as she leaned into the brunette so that their lips were brushing ever so slightly together as she whispered, "You'll have to figure that out for yourself, detective," she purred, staring boldly into rapidly darkening brown eyes. "But, for now, I'm afraid," she said as she pulled away, "you and the boys have some work to do. I'll send you the report as an attachment once I finish it."

Jane stared. That was not what she had been expecting. "I'm… huh… what?"

"Work, Jane," Maura said sweetly as she nodded at the door. "You, Korsak, and Frost need to get back to it."

Jane licked her lips and frowned. "You want me to go to work?"

Maura grinned at her lover's obvious befuddlement. "Yes, Jane. Perhaps later you might find a means of persuading me into agreeing to your scenario – but, for now, I'm afraid that it is the middle of the day and there is entirely too much work that needs to be done. Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

Jane nodded. "Right. Dinner."

Maura chuckled and decided to throw her detective a bone. "Excellent. You can pick me up here and we'll decide where to go then. Good luck with your investigation, Jane."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

After the gorgeous detective (reluctantly) departed from her office, Maura picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found one that simply said 'A. Cabenson'. It was a pseudonym she had first become familiar with several months ago while trawling the fanboards of a semi-popular television show. She had begun her descent into the fandom, and possibly into madness, after a simple Google search led her astray. Apparently, there were others besides herself who felt that there was some unresolved sexual tension between the two female leads. Maura was not afraid to admit that the forbidden relationship - and the main character's striking resemblance to Jane - intrigued her.

A quick search of a large fanfiction database had provided her with a wealth of material, but it was not enough. The filtered search option quickly became her best friend. She began wandering to more selective fansites, especially those that were dedicated exclusively to lesbian content. But there was still not enough material to fuel her addiction. Putting aside her embarrassment and removing a few dog-eared romance novels from their hiding places, she had begun to submit her own content. Suddenly, Maura's personal e-mail was flooded with reviews and comments, and she discovered that, much like in her professional life, compliments and praise fed the creative process. When A. Cabenson, one of her favorite writers, shot her a message asking to do a collaboration, she had been all too eager to accept.

There were some hurdles along the way, of course. A. Cabenson, or Alex, as she had eventually revealed her name to be, proved to be as stubborn as she was creative. Most of Maura's ideas were greeted with enthusiasm, but they simply could not agree on the profession of their blonde heroine. Alex insisted that she should be the lawyer, but Maura was certain that 'medical examiner' or at least 'doctor' were much better choices. It had turned into a running joke, and now, every time they added a new section to their story, they changed all of the adjectives to reflect their personal choice. Maura still had no idea what kind of compromise they would eventually come up with.

The phone started to ring, bringing an abrupt end to her reminiscences. "Cabot," a firm, harried voice answered on the other end. Maura and Alex did not speak very often by telephone. Most of their interaction was by e-mail, but they had shared phone numbers in case of "emergency". In Alex's case, an "emergency" meant the story getting out.

"Hello, Alex. This is Dr. Isles I mean..." she lowered her voice perceptibly, "Rizzles." Reflecting back, Maura was rather embarrassed of the pen name she had selected. At first, the combination of names had seemed amusing, but the effect wore off quickly. "... Maura," she finally stuttered out, realizing that Alex already had her number plugged into her phone and knew her full name anyway.

"What's wrong? Something is wrong, isn't it?" Alex immediately picked up on Maura's uncomfortable tone of voice.

"I'm afraid our project has been compromised."

"Compromised?" Alex repeated, her pulse skipping a beat. It wasn't bad enough that the story was now circulating God knows where in the New York City District Attorney's office, now there were issues in Boston as well? "There too? What happened?"

Maura cleared her throat delicately. She was instantly curious about Alex's 'there too' statement, but she was so nervous about what would happen with Frost that she ignored her innate curiosity for a moment to tell the attorney what had just happened. "Well, I meant to ask Jane if she thought this story was good enough to post online…" her voice trailed off uncomfortably.

"What do you mean, meant to ask Jane?" Alex groaned.

"Well, I was going over the latest draft you sent me, and my office door opened. I was expecting Jane so I asked, without looking up to verify the person's identity, if the story was good enough to post online. When I did look up, I realized that it wasn't Jane who had entered my office, but rather her partner."

"Great," Alex grumbled. "Well, then I should tell you that the story is also out down here - the full text. I rather stupidly told my boss she could look for a file in my office when I went to lunch with Olivia, and when I got back, I found out that Liz had not only found the file on my laptop, but emailed it out to a couple of other people."

"This is so not good," Maura mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Alex agreed. "So now I have my boss laughing at me behind my back, a judge asking me how I would, quote, render a lover speechless, and my best friend calling and telling my girlfriend to fuck me senseless so I finish writing the goddamn scene because she was left blue balled."

"Alex, you do know that women can't actually experience the uncomfortable state of arousal referred to as 'blue balls'… correct?"

Alex smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Yes, Maura, I know that. It was a figure of speech."

"Oh," Maura murmured. "Okay. So, what should we do?"

"How much do you trust this coworker of yours?"

Maura considered this. Barry was a nice guy, and more importantly, he was Jane's partner. He was as straight laced as they came, probably a result of all the years he had spent trying to impress his strict father. Then again, she was not a psychologist. "I'm sure Barry isn't going to cause trouble for me, but a strange anonymous e-mail that I received this afternoon suddenly makes a lot more sense after hearing your side of things. They want me to finish the story."

The medical examiner could practically hear Alex groan. "What e-mail?"

"I didn't tell you? That was the other reason I called, before we started talking about blue balls and your problems with your boss and -"

"Tell me about the e-mail, Maura," the ADA interrupted.

"It's exactly like I said. I got an anonymous e-mail this afternoon telling me that they were desperate for the next chapter of our story."

Maura flinched as a loud thump came through the phone. She suspected that her friend had either slammed her head or fist on the desk or thrown something across the room. "That would be Abbie Carmichael. She is - was - my annoying best friend."

"What do you mean, was?" Maura asked.

"I'd better not tell you what I'm planning to do to her. I don't need a medical examiner testifying against me at the murder trial."

Maura wisely decided not to inquire further. "It sounds as though things are worse for you than for me, although I'm curious how your friend got my personal e-mail address."

"She probably just Googled you. That, or she's found a way to snoop on my computer. Part of me doesn't want to know what she's been up to lately, but she is very persistent. We need to be careful, Maura."

The doctor almost reminded Alex that she had been the one to let their story fall into the unpredictable hands of her boss, a judge, and her slightly insane sounding friend, but chose to keep that thought to herself. Instead, she said something so strange that it surprised her when it slipped out of her mouth. "Alex, do *you* think we're talented enough to get published?"

"I - I'm not sure," Alex stuttered. "What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

"Nothing," Maura answered honestly.

Alex groaned. "You really don't like idioms, do you? So, why are you asking me about publication?"

"Your friend seems to think we should share our project."

"Because that's worked out great so far," the lawyer grumbled.

Maura sighed at the reluctant tone of the attorney's voice. "Well, yes, I guess you're right."

Alex groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose as she rocked back in her chair. It was rather obvious to her that her friend was quite interested in the idea of self-publishing. Really, the whole stupid thing had started out as a way to burn off some creative energy; but Alex had to admit that she had become somewhat addicted to seeing an email from Maura in her inbox and then reading what the Medical Examiner had come up with. It was almost a literary form of Scrabble – she'd play a word (or, in this case, several paragraphs) and then Maura would, and then it would be her turn to respond.

And she had to admit that their writing had gotten better, the further they got into the story.

"Besides, I don't even know how we would go about doing it. If we were interested, that is," Alex said softly.

Maura smiled. "Well, I know a few friends of mine have set up blogs, or webpages, if you will, with their essays on new research methods," she said, as she pulled up one such page on her browser. "I'm looking at one now on a site called LiveJournal where you can cross-post entries to different groups so that your target audience can find your work."

"And there's something like that for lesbian fiction?" Alex asked, somewhat disbelievingly.

Maura grinned as she tapped a few keys and found what she was looking for. "Indeed there is. Quite a few, actually. Although this Passion Perfect group does seem to be the most popular."

"Send me the link so I can have a look," Alex said. "If anything, it should keep Carmichael off my back for a little while."

"We would need a pseudonym," Maura said.

"For what?"

"Posting our story," Maura replied. "We would need to create an account so we could post to the site."

"Right," Alex drawled. "And is there a way to guarantee that our true identities won't be discovered?"

"Well, any good computer hacker would be able to track our I.P. addresses when we log on to post, and you have to give an email address-"

"Make one on gmail or something," Alex said, waving her hand in front of herself. "Then it can't be traced to us."

"Good idea," Maura said, smiling. "So, is there a particular nom de plume you'd like us to publish under?"

"I didn't…" Alex's voice trailed off as she sensed the Medical Examiner deflating on the other end of the line. "No. I don't have one in mind. Do you?"

"No," Maura answered quickly. She hadn't thought about that. Looking back, her Rizzles account name seemed a little silly. She liked the idea of combining her name with Jane's, but it didn't sound like an actual person. "Well, your username is A. Cabenson... And my first name is Maura. Unfortunately, it's an uncommon name, and I really don't want any more people to discover the kind of hobbies I enjoy in my spare time. How about Mary Cabenson?"

Alex considered it for a moment. "Not bad. What about a middle name, or maybe an initial? Lots of romance novelists include their middle name to make themselves seem fancier."

Maura had another suggestion. "Jane. Mary Jane Cabenson. Two of the most common first names in the English language. Besides, they go together..."

"Maybe in rural areas of the South," Alex quipped.

"More material for a false author backstory."

The ADA snorted over the phone line. "You think we need a backstory?"

"Don't most authors have one?"

"Yes, but I don't see why we can't just say we're two collaborating authors writing under a pseudonym. No need for an elaborate hoax. It might hurt our careers and reputations if it became common knowledge that we write lesbian pornography in our spare time, but I don't think anyone will bother to track us. Unless it's an election year and I decide to run for District Attorney, there's no reason for anyone to care." She paused, thinking that statement over for a moment, and then added a disclaimer. "Well, no one except my meddling friend Abbie, and she would never tell." Except for Liz Donnelly... and Petrovsky... and maybe Serena... but no one else. Surely Abbie could keep quiet about this once Alex explained how important this was, and perhaps a few threats wouldn't hurt either.

"Frost would never tell either," Maura hastened to assure her co-author. "He hasn't actually seen anything anyway."

Alex began to feel better about her own slip. Knowing that Maura had accidentally dropped the ball as well eased some of her guilt over leaving the story in a place where someone could accidentally find it. "Good. Mary Jane Cabenson it is. But there's something else we need to discuss... why do you keep changing our main character back to a doctor and rewriting my scenes? It's annoying..."

It was early one Saturday morning when Abbie Carmichael's phone buzzed with an email notification. The federal prosecutor groaned as she opened up her email app, offering a silent prayer that whatever it was wouldn't require her to go into the office.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled, as she saw the message was from somebody named 'M. J. Cabenson'. She sure as hell didn't know anybody by that name. There was something about the surname 'Cabenson' that had her hesitating to send the message to her spam folder, though, so she ran through the list of people who had her email address. There were the usual suspects at Treasury and her office, and then there was the guys at the Serena, Cabot, Benson…

"Cabenson," she chuckled, as realization dawned. "Damn, Alex. Why are you making up new email accounts?" she muttered, opening the email.

*It's finally finished. So you can stop bugging my girlfriend to fuck me. ~A*

"Yeah, like you don't like that extra action you've been getting," Abbie muttered to herself, as she clicked on the link and waited for the page to load.

She grinned as she leaned back onto her pillows, her phone held up in front of her face as she settled in to read Alex's story in its entirety. It was polished up quite a bit from the email she'd read a few weeks ago, somebody had obviously gone through and put a solid edit on the piece, but the overall hotness of it was still there.

"Damn, girl," she drawled once she finished the story. Deciding that she needed to share the spectacularness that was Alex's porn with her friends, she went back into her email app and forwarded the ADA's email – personal note and all – to Serena and Liz Donnelly, with an added 'DAMN!' whacked onto the front of the message.

**Sorry for the abrupt end, but Mel and I want to move on to other projects. Hope some of you enjoyed the smut, though! We'll have more fun collabs in the future, too. ;D**


End file.
